Les petits moments de Voldemort
by dragonne456
Summary: N'avez vous jamais penser à ce que faisait notre cher Seigneur des Ténèbre lorsqu'on ne parle pas de lui ? Et qu'il est seul ? Moi je le sais, et je vais vous le raconter, mais CHUUUT !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec le premier chapitre d'une petite histoire qui j'espère vous feras rire.**

 **Merci à** _Hazalhia pour la correction._

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Note:**

 _Fourchelangue_

 _(note de l'amie qui ma corriger sa me faisait rire donc je les ais laisser ^^) qui sont donc ceux de Hazalhia._

* * *

 ** Chapitre 1:**

C'était un doux après-midi d'été, Voldemort ne pouvais rien faire car ce satané Potter était sous haute protection et il avait envoyer ses Mangemorts un peu partout en mission. Il ne lui restait personne.  
Enfin seul dans sa demeure, il était installé dans SA pièce : des murs aux couleurs pales et douces. Sur l'un d'entre eux, trônant fièrement, une grande cheminée en marbre blanc ou l'on distinguait les reste d'un feu et devant, une petite table en bois clair posée sur une joli tapis vert pâle. Personne n'avais le droit de venir, sauf une : Bellatrix.  
Assis sur son fauteil préféré – le vert pomme avec des petits fleurs rose – Il se frotta les mains et passa sa langue de serpent sur ses lèvres. Nagini, sa douce Nagini, vint se lover sur ses cuisses comme un petit chat. Il commença à lui grattouiller la tête et le reptile émit de petits sifflement tels les ronronnement d'un chaton.

-Bella !appela Voldemort

La porte s'ouvrit sur une belle jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés noir corbeau qui souriait tendrement ( _c'est super chelou d'imaginer ça tu te rends compte)_ Ah ! Qu'elle aimait voir son maître se détendre comme il le méritait.

-Oui, My Lord ?

Et non elle ne s'inclina pas. On aurait dit une parfaite petite épouse a ce moment là.

-Peux-tu, ma douce Bella, m'apporter mon gouter. ( _et il prends quoi ? Des BN et un verre de lait?)_

-Bien sûr, je viens de le finir. Je vais le chercher ainsi que celui de Nagini.

Lorsque Bella dit cela, il frappa joyeusement dans ces mains ( _chouette, mes BN!)._ Cette dernière sortit rapidement pour aller vers les cuisines : jamais elle ne laisserais un pauvre elfe de maison toucher la nourriture de son cher et tendre maître.

 _-Nagini, ma belle, que veux-tu regarder aujourd'hui ?_

 _-La sssuite de la dernière fois._

 _-Quelle bonne idée !_

Il agita sa baguette et un grand écran magique apparus sur le mur. D'un autre mouvement il ferma tout les rideaux de la pièce. Au même moment, un _toc-toc_ se fit entendre : il ouvrit la porte grâce à un sort et trouva un Bella vêtue d'un beau tablier vert menthe à froufrous. Elle poussait un petit chariot remplit de douceurs de tout genre ( _zut ! Pas de BN)_ et d'un beau service à thé en porcelaine blanche décorée d'un petit oiseau bleu posé sur un branche d'arbre : le service à thé préféré de Voldemort.  
Il l'avais trouvé lorsqu'il cherchais LE village de la semaine à attaquer. D'ailleurs il avait lui-même tué de la vermine Moldu pour le récupérer. Ah, Quel beau service ! Avec sa propre petite histoire en plus.  
Elle déposa le tout sur la table basse, servit une tasse de thé fumant à la rose, puis déposa un léger baisé sur le crane chauve de notre petit Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de partir.

-Merci Bella.

-Je vous en pris Maître. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je serais sûrement en train de m'amuser avec de la vermine.

 _-Ah que sa voix est mélodieuse, et que j'aime ces yeux pétillant de folie lorsqu'elle joue._

 _-D'ailleurs papa, tu devrais lui offrit un cadeau c'est bientôt sont anniversaire._

 _-j'y est penser, un joli petit village moldu rien que pour elle, et je leur métrais chacun une bougie sur la tête, je ne devrais pas non plus oublier d'envoyer les carton d'invitation, et prendre mon appareille photos._

 _-je vous aiderais._

Sur ces mots Voldy alluma la télévision et mit la suite de leur série favorite, à lui et à Nagini : Les Feux de l'Amour. Ils adoraient ce feuilleton. Il y avait tellement de tromperie, de jalousie, de mensonges. Oh qu'ils aimaient ça tout les deux ! Il avait découvert cette série en rentrant dans la tête de ce stupide Gryffondor. Apparemment le truc qui lui servait de tante adorais regarder ça, et il voyais parfois des bout de la série en faisant le ménage ( _est-ce que j'ai le droit d'imaginer Harry en train de faire le ménage dans le même tablier que Bella?)_

Il enleva le couvercle d'une assiette et pris une grosse souris pour la donner à Nagini qui la goba délicatement dans la main de son père. Elle aimait les souris que tata Bellatrix ramenait de mission : elle étaient toujours bien grosses. Une fois pour son anniversaire sa tante lui avais offert une souris enceinte. Un vrai régal ! _(mais c'est super glauque ton truc ! Oh miam, une souris fourrée à la souris, génial!)_. Voldy, lui, pris un bon morceau de gâteau au chocolat, leur yeux toujours captivés par l'épisode.

 _-Par Serpentard, je m'attendais pas à ce que Veronica ai une si belle mort. Elle s'est empalée sur un crochet dans son étable, quel beau suicide. (s'empaler tout seul, effectivement c'est pas commun. Faudra prévenir son kiné qu'elle aura plus besoin de lui par contre)_

 _-Mais comme sssa Joshua va pourvoir être avec Niki._

 _-Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui l'à pousser à faire ça d'ailleurs._

 _-Quelle belle idée il aurait eu._

 _-Oui Nagini, quelle belle idée. Je vais essayer la prochaine fois._

Ils regardèrent l'épisode suivant, mais des bruits de transplanage et de pas se firent entendre. Bella vint frapper à la porte, cette fois habillé de sa classique robe noire. Quand elle vit que son maître chéri n'avais même pas eu le temps de manger tout son goûter et que l'épisode n'étais pas fini, elle se promis de torturer ces idiots de Mangemorts revenus trop tôt. Voldemort se leva et hocha la tête. Bella parti dans la salle du trône, vite rejoint par un Voldy en colère. Il jeta un Doloris à celui qui avait oser arrivé en premier, Nagini à côté de lui menaçant de mordre à tout moment. Dire qu'il allais savoir ce qui s'était passer avec Véronica et qu'ils n'avaient même pas fini leur thé et les gâteaux.  
Le pauvre Goyle se reçu pas mal de Doloris ce jour là. Lucius et Severus, qui avaient compris depuis longtemps que si le Maître ne précisait pas de revenir rapidement il fallait être de retour le plus tard possible, étaient restés sagement en retrais, laissant leur collègue se débrouiller tout seul. De toute façon ils n'aimaient pas Goyle, bien fait pour lui.

* * *

Bon voilà la fin de ce petit chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus est fait rire, n'hésiter pas me le dire.

si les avis son favorable je ferais peut être plus de chapitre à voir.

Vus que j'ai presque tout écrit je la posterais régulièrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Est voilà un deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plairas au temps que le 1er.

 **réponse** :

 **AngeLunaBlack** : Merci pour ce tout premier commentaire. Je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire, et que mon idée de laisser les com de mon amie se révèle être une bonne idée, du coup je les est laisser aussi cette foi ^^. je la poste un peux plus tôt comme sa tu réveilleras pas ta famille :p .  
merci et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

 **Deponia** : Merci pour ce commentaire ^^, et j'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours dans ce chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

 **Invité** : ravi devoir que tu a autant rigoler,et pourquoi y a penser? bas parce que selon mon amie qui me corrige, je suis folle avec des idée tordus, donc voilà pourquoi personne a du imagine voldy dans un si beau fauteuil ^^.  
Bonne lecture pour ce second chapitre.

 **Liu Proxy** : Hé ou, Voldy ne torture pas pour le plaisir, qui serais pas en colère si on le déranger pendant un épisode des Feux de l'amour et en même temps ton goûter.  
A bas on peux pas tous avoir bon goût.  
pour les BN je ne sais pas, je demanderais a mon amie, mais je partirais plus sur au chocolat.  
Bonne lecture.

 **Note:**

- **pensé** -

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Vous voulez connaître une autre des petit plaisirs de Voldy d'amour ? Alors écoutez bien, voilà un autre de ces passe temps. Mais gardez toujours ça secret, je tient à mes petites fesses.

On se trouvais cette fois ci en Décembre. Les fêtes approchaient à grands pas, les massacres s'étaient donc fait plus fréquent. Il fallait bien fêter ça comme il faut. Mais voilà, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus tout jeune. Fatigué, il s'était installé dans sa pièce personnelle qui abritait un petit sapin de Noël orné de boules, de guirlandes et de lumières. Il l'avais décoré lui même avec Bella et Nagini ( _et puis si tu peins Nagini en doré ça fait une guirlande de plus. Et qui te bouffe potentiellement la main aussi)_

Bella entra dans la pièce, un chocolat chaud à la main pour son Maître adoré.

-Maître, vous me semblez épuisé. Semer la terreur n'est pas de tout repos, même si c'est jouissif.

-A qui le dis-tu ma Bella. Et en plus je me suis fait mal au dos en tirant une Moldu par les cheveux ( _du coup je l'ai scalpée et je me suis fait un bonnet avec des couettes!_ )

-Alors je pense que je vais vous offrir votre cadeau en avance.

Elle sortit une petite enveloppe vert émeraude ornée d'un ruban argenté et la tendit à Voldy – qui était tout souriant avec les yeux pétillants. Une fois en main, il ouvrit délicatement le présent - il ne fallait pas abîmer le cadeau – et lu le message inscrit sur le petit carton:

« Bon cadeau pour une journée Spa, avec trois massages dans la liste ci-dessous »

-Oooh, ma belle Bellatrix ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu penses toujours à mon bien-être.

-Vous me flattez Maître.N'oubliez pas de prendre votre maillot de bain pour le Spa. Bon en fait je vais vous préparer vos affaires, vous pourrez y aller dès aujourd'hui . Je retarderais les autres inutiles dans leur mission en rajoutant des ordres, vous serez tranquille comme ça.

-Bonne idée. Et tu surveilleras mon petit bébé, elle n'aime pas l'hiver.

-Avec plaisir maître.

-Bella, entre nous, appel moi Voldy ( _et tape m'en cinq pendant qu'on y est!_ )

La sorcière rougie légèrement et partie faire le sac de son petit Voldy _,_ mais une fois arrivée devant l'armoire elle fût prise d'un grand dilemme : quel maillot de bain lui prendre ?

*Le vert émeraude avec un serpent sur les fesses ?

*Le noir avec une bande verte au niveau des hanches ? ( _ma chériie ! Ce que tu doit comprendre c'est ta morphologie. Là c'est une H, tu vois, la taille n'est pas marquée. Si tu veux être manifaïque c'est pas ça qu'il faut prendre !)_

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder les slips de bains les trouvant nuls et pas séduisant du tout ( _je note tout de même le fait qu'il en ai dans son armoire_ ). Après un long moment d'hésitation elle choisi le premier et attrapas la serviette de bain verte avec le blason de Serpentard dessus, la préférée du Maître. C'est elle qui lui avait offerte pour on anniversaire il y à dix ans de cela.

Elle rajouta dans le sac un goûter ( _elle à intérêt à penser aux BN cette fois!_ ) et une petite bouteille d'eau, et n'oublia pas non plus de mettre les sandales du Maître : hors de question qu'il en emprunte là bas. Elle prit les vertes, comme ça elles iraient avec le maillot de bain et la serviette. Elle ajouta des produits de douche senteur fraise et le bonnet de douche du Maître ( _au cas où il aurait peur de se mouiller les cheveux_ ) ainsi qu'un fleur de douche – verte elle aussi. Voilà, le sac était prêt. Elle s'en alla en sautillant le donner à Voldy, qui le pris et transplana après avoir embrasser Bella sur la joue. Il était tout excité à l'idée de se faire poupouiller.

Il arriva devant l'institut et entra. Il se tenait droit et fier, mais au fond de lui il trépignait d'impatience.

-J'ai pris rendez-vous au nom de Lord Voldemort.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Oui vous êtes bien inscrit, et vous avez réservé un modelage hawaïen, un massage du visage et un soins des mains ?

-C'est bien cela.

C'est Bella qui avait choisi pour lui. Elle avait fait des recherches minutieuses pour savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour lui. Elle avait même torturer un masseur pour obtenir des informations.

-Bien alors, pendant vos deux heures ici vous avez accès au jacuzzi, au hammam et au sauna. Sans oublier la piscine. C'est par ici, je vous en pris.

Il suivit la jeune femme blonde et souriante qui le guida jusqu'aux vestiaires. Il entra dans une cabine et se changea. Bella avait bien choisi le maillot de bain, il lui allait à merveille. Il sortit fier comme tout et déposa ses affaires dans un casier dont il pris la clé. Il avait même laissé sa baguette dans l'étui en bois que la belle Mangemort lui avait mit dans le sac.

Il arriva près du grand bassin, y trempa l'orteil avant de sourire - **pille la bonne température**. Il y rentra tranquillement, pensant à son vieux dos, puis fit quelques brasses avant de se diriger vers le jacuzzi. Il y trouva deux vieilles femmes, elles faisaient peur à souhait.

-Ah ! Demain sort un épisode inédit des Feux de l'Amour, dit l'une des deux vieilles.

-Oh, tu viendras chez moi le regarder hein ? Je préparerais mon thé à la menthe et à la rose.

-Avec plaisir. Je ramènerais les cookies.

- **Mais oui, avec tout ces massacres j'avais oublié que c'est demain que sort l'épisode inédit –** Il sourit, tout content, aux deux femmes. Il demanderais à Bella de lui faire des cookies et du thé à la menthe et à la rose, ça avait l'air bon. Il se leva, dévoilant son corps musclé malgré son âge aux deux vieilles ( _je reste sceptique sur la musculature de rêve de Voldy_ ) puis, d'un pas noble, rejoignit le sauna. Il lut les inscriptions sur la porte et versa de l'eau sur les cailloux. - **Nagini aimerait cette chaleur. Je vais peut-être demander à Lulu de m'en faire un. Je ne vais pas laisser Bella abîmer ses belles mains alors que c'est une femme. Et puis ces mains sont là pour prendre soin de moi en me faisant de bons petits plats. Et pour torturer.**

Il vit les trente minutes passer à une vitesse folle et rejoignit donc le hammam. **-Mais il y à plein de fumée là dedans ! Mais quelle bonne odeur, ça me rappel le remède que ma Bella m'avait fait quand j'avais un rhume-**

Il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il lui restait dix minutes : parfait pour se doucher avant d'aller à son premier massage. Après une bonne douche – que je ne vais pas détailler pour notre santé, ce passage étant constitué d'un Voldy nu en train de chantonner legénériquedes feux de l'amour et de se savonner avec sa fleur de douche et son gel douche à la fraise, le tout avec un joli bonnet de douche vert pomme-

Il arriva à son premier massage et bougonna quand il sut qu'il n'allait plus sentir le doux parfum de la fraise, mais celui de la noix de coco. **\- J'espère qu'elle aimera l'odeur de la noix de coco. À tient, il va aussi falloir que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de Rodolphus. Peut être que l'épisode de demain me donnera des idées pour le tuer, hihihi –** Puis il s'endormit sous le massage, pensant à la manière de courtiser sa belle reine. Lorsque la masseuse le réveilla, elle reçus un regard noir qui aurait put la tuer sur place. Comment avait-elle osée le réveiller alors qu'il rêvait qu'il prenait le thé avec sa belle nymphe aux cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres ?

Il se rendit cependant au deuxième massage – celui pour le visage – qui se déroulait en même temps que le troisième – celui pour les mains. **\- Je vais être tout beau avec ce soin du visage. Et mes mains toutes douces. Je vais pouvoir lui caresser sa douce joue aussi blanche que la mort -.**

Tout se passa bien, et, une fois tous les soins fini, il se rhabilla tranquillement puis sortit. Dehors il trouva un petit parc ou il prit son goûter ( _et il donne aussi du pain à manger aux canards)._ Une fois ce dernier pris, il transplana pour arriver directement dans la salle du trône ou il prit place.

-LUCIUS !

Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond arriva. Il mit un genoux à terre.

-Oui Maître ?

-Mon cher Lucius, mon fidèle bras droit, j'ai une mission de haute importance pour toi : tu vas m'installer un sauna. Pour ma belle Nagini.

-Bien sûr Maître. Je vais de ce pas tuer et torturer quelques Moldu – et même des sorciers – pour vous trouver le meilleur ( _sinon, comment il sait ce qu'est un sauna ? Il me semble pas que ce soit hyper courant chez les sorcier, enfin je dit ça comme ça)(auteur : il ne vas pas dire à voix haute qu'il ne sais pas ce que sais, il tiens à sa fierté quand même)._

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part mon petit Lucius. Aller, va !

-Bien Maître.

Ce soir, les Doloris n'avaient pas plu. Ils étaient tous détendu, et heureux, car Lucius lui avait installer le sauna dans la petite pièce. Il l'aimait bien son Lulu.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de ce second chapitre?

N'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos remarque ^^

au prochain chapitre qui sortiras surement dimanche prochain.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre 3.

réponse :

 **Deponia** : Merci, j'espère que tu l'aimera ici ^^.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Avez-vous toujours envie de savoir ce que fait notre terrifiant Seigneur des ténèbres ? Dans ce que je vais vous dévoiler aujourd'hui il ne seras pas seul. Il seras bien sûr accompagné de la douce Bellatrix, mais aussi de deux autre compagnons. Merci de toujours garder le secret.

C'était une après midi froide. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige, et notre Voldy s'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait pas regarder les Feux de l'amour sans Nagini sinon cette dernière allait lui en vouloir. _(ça serait con de se faire étrangler pendant la nuit)_ C'était pas drôle quand elle passait ses journées à dormir enroulée sur son oreiller, recouverte d'une couverture toute douce.

Il décida de sortir. En attaquant un village il avait vu de drôles de bonhomme en neige, il avait envie d'essayer. Si de stupides Moldu y arrivaient, lui aussi il pouvait le faire, et ça allait être encore plus beau.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir dehors, Bellatrix arriva telle une tornade.

-Voldy ! Tu ne vas pas sortir dans cette tenue, tu vas tomber malade. Tient, mets ton bonnet, ton écharper et tes gans. ( _elle à oublié le cache-nez, huhuhu)_

-Mais Bella, ce ne sont pas les miens!

-Si. Je viens de les terminer, je les ai fait en pensant que vous pourriez attraper froid lors d'une de vos sortie personnelle.

-Oh Bella, merci de ta douce attention. Et si tu m'accompagnais? Je vais faire une œuvre d'art de neige !

-Je me couvre et je te suis Voldy.

Il sourit en la voyant partir, puis il vit Lucius sortir de l'ombre. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Maître, je peux vous aider. Je n'ai jamais aimé mon beau frère, Rodolfus Lestrange, et la sœur de ma femme mérite mieux.

Puis il murmuras pour lui même : et si j'attends de pouvoir voir le dernier épisode des Feux de l'amour, j'arriverais sûrement à aider le Maître.

-Ton aide sera la bienvenue mon fidèle bras droit, surtout que ta source d'inspiration Les feux de l'amour, je la connais bien. Moi aussi j'attends le prochain épisode, mais pour cela Nagini doit être réveillée.

Il se souvint des petite vielle et eu une idée - **moi aussi je vais pouvoirs regarder ma série préféré avec un ami** – et il sourit, tout content.

-Dans ce cas, venez le regarder avec moi, ainsi on réfléchiras à deux.

-Ça serais un grand honneur. D'ailleurs Severus serait ravis de nous aider.

-Lui aussi il regarde ce magnifique feuilleton ?

-Oui, on le regarde de temps à autre ensemble.

-Alors il n'aura qu'a venir - **chouette deux copain avec moi, ça vas être drôle. Je demanderais a Bella un grand goûter.** -

-Maître, j'ai une idée pour que vous soyez avec ma belle sœur.

Lucius lui fit un magnifique sourire malicieux et alla chercher Severus _(dans d'autres conditions ce genre de phrase pourrait amener à une toute autre scène)._ Bellatrix revint vêtue d'une belle cape d'hiver bleu ciel qui faisait ressortir ces cheveux corbeau et elle avait aussi de joli gants en cuir noir. Elle tendit son bras au Lord.

-Je te suis.

Ce dernier sourit, et prit le bras de Bellatrix pour la guider dans l'arrière cour qui lui était réserver et à l'abri des regards indiscret.

-Nous n'utiliserons pas la magie. Si cette vermine arrive à en faire sans, on y arriveras forcément.

-Je comprends Voldy, par quoi commençons nous ?

-Faire un gros tas de neige.

Pendant qu'ils s'appliquaient à rassembler la neige en tas, Lucius avait récupéré Severus et lui avait tout expliquer. Celui-ci sourit sadiquement : que l'idée de tuer ce Rodolfus lui paraissait douce. Il était aussi très heureux que leur Maître ai trouvé le bonheur. Il allait donc l'aider.

Ils arrivèrent dans la court du Maître et se regardèrent en souriant, puis, Lucius pris une boule de neige et la lança sur Bella, qui fut outrée d avoir été prise comme cible par son beau frère.

-Lucius, si tu veux la guerre tu l'auras !

Elle lança une boule de neige sur Lucius, mais Severus poussa sont meilleur ami _(Best Friend Forever ma bestaa)_ à terre pour le protéger.

-Deux contre une, vous n'avez pas honte vous deux ?

-Maître vous n'avez qu'à faire équipe avec Bellatrix, je serais avec Severus.

Il sourit à l'idée de son bras droit – **comme ça je vais pouvoir la protéger, et quand on aura gagner elle rigolera de son doux rire. Bon travail à vous deux** – d'un coup de baguette notre Voldemort forma deux murs de défense – un pour chaque équipe – et en fit apparaître un troisième qui servirait à compter les points.

-Voldy, on vas leur apprendre à nous provoquer en duel.

-On va les réduire en miette.

Leur deux sourires étaient sadiques. Du côté de Rogue et Malfoy c'était un autre sourire : celui de la malice.

-On doit pas perdre trop facilement non plus.

-T'a raison Lus', on tient un moment puis on se laisse tomber dans un piège. _(mouais, pas très Sertentard tout ça. Moi j'aurais plutôt essayer d'enfermer fourbement Voldy et Bella dans un igloo. On sait tous quel est le moyen le plus efficace pour se réchauffer)_

-Parfais.

La bataille de boule de neige fut un vrai massacre. La fourberie était présente de partout : des tunnels creusés par magie débouchant derrière les ligne ennemis, des cailloux ajoutés dans les boule de neige. Voldemort, tel un héros, en avait d'ailleurs pris un en protégeant sa belle Mangemort, qui l'avait remercié d'un baiser sur la joue (il avait d ailleurs discrètement levé le pouce vers les deux autres qui souriaient).

C'est après cela que Sev et Lus commencèrent à perdre des points et pas volontairement, Bella ayant décidée qu'elle protégerais aussi Voldy. Le score était serré et la bataille se finit lorsque Voldy, retenant Bella par la hanche – cette dernière avait trébuché et c'était foulé la cheville _(en même temps fourrer les boules de neige avec de la caillasse ça pouvait que mal finir)-_ avait pris sa baguette pour faire tomber toute la neige d'un arbre sur les deux autres vaincus. Il porta ensuite sa belle princesse pour aller l'asseoir dans sa pièce personnelle. Les deux Mangemorts les rejoignirent vite.

-Severus, regarde sa cheville.

Severus était l'équivalent d'un médecin ici. Il examina la cheville de la demoiselle.

-Une foulure, mais je n'ai plus de potion pour cela. Je suis en trains d'en faire mais elle à besoin d'encore deux heures de repos.

- **Mais il fait pourtant toujours attention à ses stocks** – il regarda le maître des potions qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil. - **Oh le fourbe, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'elle.** -

-En attendant elle peut mettre de la glace dessus, mais il faudra rester près d'elle si elle doit se déplacer.

-Bien, disposez, je resterais ici. Severus vas finir la potion, Lucius retournez auprès de votre femme et votre fils.

-Bien Maître, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Une fois les deux compères disparus, Voldemort installa plus confortablement Bellatrix et mit sa cheville en hauteur sur une chaise recouvert d'un petit coussin moelleux, puis il invoquas une poche de glace pour la mettre sur sa cheville.

Il pris place sur son beau fauteuil.

-Bella veux-tu quelque chose ? à boire pour te réchauffer ?

-Je prendrais bien un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve.

Il sortit de sa pièce et alla vers les cuisines, il mit une bonne demie heure à le préparer _._ C'est tout fier qu'il revint, les doigts recouvert de petites coupures et brûlures. Bah oui, il avait fait lui même le chocolat chaud en suivant une recette, et il fallait couper le chocolat.

-Voldy, qu'est-il arrivé à vos belles mains !?

-Je me suis couper en préparant le chocolat.

Il avait une petite voix enfantine et gêné.

Elle pris la tasse mais aussi les mains de l'homme, elle invoqua une petite trousse de soin et désinfecta les blessures. Sous les grimaces de l'homme qui disait que sa piquait elle souffla dessus et mit un petit pansement sur chacun des bobos.( _Moooh, c'est trop meugnon)_

Severus arriva deux heures plus tard avec la potion et c'est une Bella toute en forme qui partie torturer joyeusement des Moldus.

* * *

Bon bas voilà, le chapitre 4 arriveras la semaine prochaine, espérant que vous avez rigoler et pris plaisir a lire

a la prochaine


	4. Chapter 4

Aller, continuons de suivre les petits moments de détente de Voldemort. J'espère que cela vous plais toujours. Et si cette fois on ne retrouvait pas que Voldy mais aussi notre Lulu et notre petit Sev ? Par contre ils ne savent pas pour ces surnom, donc sa reste entre nous pour ma vie.

* * *

Le printemps arrivait, et Voldemort put enfin reprendre le visionnage de sa série car Nagini ne dormait plus. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait invité ses deux copains à venir regarder avec lui. Ces deux derniers, touchés par ce que leur Maître leur avait proposé n'avaient pas regardés les nouveaux épisodes, attendant de les voir avec leur Maître.

Bella rentra, vêtue cette fois d'un tablier rose orné d'un cœur rouge. Lucius, assit sur un pouf près de Sev la regarda.

-C'est donc à toi que ma douce femme a donné le deuxième tablier assortit au sien !

-Oui, elle m'as dit qu'il mettait plus mon teint en valeur que le sien.

-Narcissa avais raison, il vous va à ravir Bella. Ajouta Voldemort qui la contempler depuis son arriver, Lus qui aller répondre mais qui avais étais couper par un voldemort amoureux se contenta de sourir.

-Merci Voldy.

Elle poussa le chariot remplit de sucreries, puis les mit sur la table, servit le thé et disparue rapidement aillant des jouets à essayer. Elle avait ramené deux sang de bourbe qui avaient l'air rigollo _(j'ai toute la peine du monde pour eux)._ Sev, lui, conjuras deux gros paquets de pop-corn au caramel.

-Sev, c'est quoi ça ? demanda le Seigneur, intrigué.

-Des pop-corn. Vous savez, la dernière fois où on a attaqué un cinéma Moldu après avoir regarder un film qui était censé faire peur ? ( _Mangemort Activity, bientôt dans vos salles!)_

-Celui avec la poupée? Ça me fait penser que j'en ai offert une à Bella. Elle tue comme dans le film, du coup elle s'amuse avec en la faisant rentrer dans des maisons Moldu.

-Quel romantique êtes vous Maître. Donc comme je disais, ce soir là j'ai tué un mec qui en avait, et j'ai goûter, par curiosité. C'est super bon, et facile a manger : pas besoin de décrocher son regard de l'écran. ( _sinon y'a aussi le Wingardium Leviosa hein, mais ça doit être trop simple pour eux)_

-Fais goûter pour voir ? (Il en pris un.) Mais c'est vraiment bon ça, j'en veux aussi ! Oh et puis, Sev, Lulu, appelez moi aussi Voldy comme Bella. Après tout Lulu, on seras bientôt de la même famille.

-On vas laisser ça pour Bella, Vold.

Un Mangemort qui passait devant la porte entendit trois rires de déments, d'ailleurs il partit rapidement loin de cette porte. ( _être Mangemort met votre santé mental et physique à l'épreuve de bien des manières_ ). C'est donc sur ce rire mélodieux que Sev fit apparaître des pop-corn pour Voldemort, qui lui même mettait l'épisode en route. - **Mais c'est vrai, je peux manger sans rater une miette du film. Je vais garder les gâteaux pour la préparation du plan. Ah que je suis génial** -

Ils regardèrent tous les épisodes manqués. La nuit était tombée et Voldy avait renvoyé tous les idiots qui avaient osés les déranger. Juste pour lui donner des infos sur le Ministère, elles allaient pas changer en une journée, il pouvais attendre non ? _(on comprend mieux pourquoi il à mis sept ans avant de pouvoir attaquer Poudlard)_ Ils avaient pris place autour d'une table, un grand parchemin blanc devant eux, tous munis d'une plume et d'un sourire de psychopathe.

-Une proposition ? Sev ?

-On peux partir sur la base de la mort de Joshua Cassen tuer accidentellement par Nikki alors qu'il avais 5ans. Bien sur pour nous ça ne seras pas accidentel, mais on pourra toujours cacher le corps ?

-Pour l'accident ça me vas. Le problème c'est que le corps est découvert dix ans plus tard, c'est long. Mais on garde l'idée.

Il écrivit rapidement l'idée sur le parchemin.

-Lus ?

-Moi j'aime bien l'assassinat de Pierre Roulland, dans son restaurant, avec le couteau.

-Pourquoi pas, mais après je vais me salir. Et on est des sorciers donc les couteaux...

En deux heures le papier fut recouvert d'écriture de dessin et autre, puis Lus eu une idée.

-Et si on en combinait plusieurs ? ( _ils ont pas inventés l'eau chaude tes gars dit donc xD)_

-Mais oui, on choisie nos préférées ! S'exclama Severus

-Trois morts, ça vas être jouissif. Je me resserve la dernière, renchérit Voldemort

-Bien-sûr Vold. Alors moi je prends celle-là. (Il montra quelque chose sur le parchemin). La tentative d'assassinat de David Kimble sur la personne de Nina et de Chris lors d'un bal masqué. Sev a toi.

-Moi l'incendie provoqué par Phyllis pour tuer son amie Sasha Green. L'amitié c'est de circonstance en plus.

-A mon tour, la mort de David Kimble, vous savez dans le broyeur à ordure. Ordure c'est ce qui reflète le mieux Rodolfus.

-Donc ce qui nous donne – Sev se mit à écrire frénétiquement –: On donne un bal masqué, lors de ce bal on y fout le feu, on chope l'autre quand il sort on le fout dans un broyeur à ordure et on jette les morceaux dans le feux en prenant soin de garder un truc pour l'identifier et le faire voir comme mort.

-Parfais mes amis, trinquons.

 _(ce qui me fait le plus peur là dedans je crois, c'est pas plan, c'est toutes les recherches que t'a fait sur les série. Ton courage pour te plonger dans les « intrigues » de cette série restera un exemple pour moi)_

Vold sortit une bonne bouteille de whisky Pur Feu et en servit un verre à chacun. Au bout de trois bouteilles, nos joyeux amis étaient ivre mort.

-VOOOOOOOLD ! Tu vas être mon beau frère et le tonton de Drago, hic !

-Et moi, je suis sans famille, on m'aime paaas ! Se mit a pleurer Sev.

Ces deux amis le prirent dans leur bras.

-Mais c'est vrai, t'a pas de lien avec nous. JE SAIIIS, JE SUIS UN GENIIIE, Sevinounet je t'adopte ! S'écria le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'EST VRAI ?! Tu vas être mon Papou?

-Et MOI je serais ton TONTON !  
-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

 _(mais pourquoi personne à penser à envoyer ça aux scénaristes quand ils étaient en train de tourner les films?!)_

Pour fêter cette nouvelle ils burent une autre bouteille. Le lendemain, Bella les trouva tout les trois allongés par terre, à moitié vautrés sur le pouf. Elle ne vit pas le plan car Nagini – Merlin soit loué – s'était couchée dessus pour le cacher. Elle posa trois fioles de potion contre la gueule de bois et repartit à ses occupations après les avoir couvert d'une douce couverture rose.

* * *

Alors quand pensé vous? merci de prendre le temps d'avoir lut ce petit chapitre

bisou


	5. Chapter 5

Désolé, mille excuse pour ce retard, mais ma correctrice a eu pas mal de travaille a rendre donc me voilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre coriger, et toujours accompagner de ces petits commentaire,

réponse :

 **Deponia** :Désolé de te répondre sur ce chapitre, la dernier fois j'étais un peux fatiguer et je ne tes pas répondu. Je sui contente que tu aime les différent voldy, en espérent que tu continue de les adoré ^^. bisou.

 **hpdm-narusasu-yaoi** : Salut, merci pour ton petit message, en espérent que ce chapitre te fasse autant rire. Pour le film sache que hélas personne a voulus nous donner les fonds pour le tournais, mais on garde espoirs, du moi mon amie ^^. Bonne lecture.

 **Guest** : alors tout d'abord merci pour ce commentaire très détailler, et oui je l'avoue j'ai des problème avec l'orthographe ^^'. Après non on parle bien de l'époque de Harry mais vus que ces une parody Severus aime bien voldemort, après tout bella sert bien le thé et cuisine entre deux torture. Pour le chap 4 non il ne se moque pas de Severus comme tu le verras dans ce chap 5. Et oui j ai d'autre histoire de ce genre notamment un où voldy et prof mais je la garde pour plus tard ^^. bisou et bonne lecture (p.s pour les feu de l'amour j ai fait des recherche donc je ne te jugerais pas parceque tu le regarder quand tu étais petite ^^)

 **Bewitchings-christmas :** heureuse de t'avoir offert un petit moment de détente ^^. pour les commentaire bas avec mon amie on est souvent pour les idée tordus sur la même longueur d'onde, et je doit avouer que ces commentaire me font bien rire a moi aussi, a la base ils étais pour moi mais vus comme j'ai rigoler je les es laisser. Et entre nous elle les commente des qu'elle lit le passage, sans savoirs la suite se qui rend plus drôle ^^. Bonne lecture.

Aller on continue de se plonger dans les petits moments de Lord Voldemort, et encore une fois on le retrouve avec ses deux fidèles : Lulu et Sev.

* * *

Les papiers d'adoption avaient été signés, mais le plus important, le rituel de sang, avait eut lieu.

-Papou, si on fêtait ça comme il se doit ?

-Sev, mon meilleur ami et futur neveux, penserais **-** tu à un bal masqué ? Interrogea Lucius.

-Mais quelle bonne idée ! Aller, je vais annoncer ça. - **Hop j'appuie sur la marque et pouf, ils seront tous là comme par magie** -. ( _la marque des Ténèbres, où l'ancêtre de snapchat)_

Ils prirent la direction de la salle du trône. Bellatrix était la première, avec son sourire sadique, attendant patiemment que son Voldy lui annonce une attaque sur un village. A côté d'elle se tenaient les autres Lestrange.

-Bien, comme personne ne le sais, je viens d'adopter Severus. Désormais il s'appellera Severus Rogue Voldemort et tout comme Lucius il sera mon second. Et vu que j'en suit fier, je vais organiser un magnifique bal masqué. Vous et vos familles y êtes tous convié.

Une fois son discours fait, il distribua les missions. Alors qu'il partait, chacun de ces bras fut attrapé par deux mains chacun. Seul deux personnes savaient qu'elles ne risquaient rien en faisant ça.

-Papou, fuit pas !

-Futur beau-frère, on vas faire les boutiques.

-Mais j'ai ce qu'il faut.

-Ttttttttt, ce sera une soirée UNIQUE. Tu te doit d'être encore plus que parfais papou. En plus les bals masqués permettent de rester anonyme, donc de courtiser en toute liberté. ( _dit-il avec un énorme clin d'œil)_

-Surtout que c'est ma douce colombe qui va s'occuper de la robe de sa sœur. Je lui soufflerais la couleur, vous allez être assortit.

-Mais oui, vous avez raison. Allons y.

C'est donc limite bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils partirent faire les boutiques. _(Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman_ _)Les_ deux autres aussi comptaient bien acheter de beaux costumes. Ils commencèrent par une nouvelle boutique, apparemment tenue par une née Moldu, mais bon, s'ils s'arrêtaient à ça ils ne trouveraient jamais chaussure à leur pied.

-Bonjour messieurs, puis je vous aider ?

-Oui, nous devons nous rendre à un bal masqué mais nous n'avons rien a nous mettre, répondit Sev.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens avec ce qu'il vous faut.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de trois costumes.

-Alors le noir est pour vous, c'est celui de Batman, l'homme chauve-souris.

Lus et Vold se mirent a rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Sev était choqué, d'accord on lui donnait comme surnom « la chauve sourit des cachots » mais quand même, si la vendeuse si mettait aussi. Il allait finir par avoir gravé « Chauve-souris » comme épitaphe sur sa tombe au lieu de son nom. Il frappa Lus derrière la tête et regarda son papa avec une moue enfantine.

-Pour vous j'ai pensé à Legolas, dit-elle en s'approchant de Lucius. C'est un elfe dans un film, Le Seigneur des anneaux.

Ce fut au tour de Lus de subir les rires des deux autres, et d'être choqué. Lui ? Un elfe de maison ? non mais. Il ne pris même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil au déguisement et regarda de manière dédaigneuse la vendeuse, qui ne comprit pas la réaction du blond. Elle décida de passer au dernier.

-J'ai eu un peu de mal pour vous monsieur, vu que vous êtes chauve, mais j'ai fini par trouver. Voici le costume de Krilin.

Quand il vit la couleur du costume il manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque – il se voyait déjà utiliser un autre Horcrux. Orange, quasiment pareil que celui des Weasley. Les deux autre riaient comme des baleines.

-On s'en vas, cette boutique est ridicule.

Ils quittèrent le magasin à la recherche d'une autre boutique. En route, Vold acheta une glace pour chacun : une au Chocolat pour Lucius qui se léchait déjà les lèvres. Une à la vanille pour son fils, et fraise pour lui. C'était d'un pas heureux et le ventre remplit qu'ils entrèrent dans la seconde boutique.

-Bonjour Messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous cherchons des costumes pour un bal masqué. Et pas de déguisements ridicule, précisa la voix froide de Lus qui était encor bloqué sur ce costume d'elfe. _(mais il aurait été super bien en elfe pourtant !_ :o) Il se promit tout de même de regarder ce fameux film.

-Bien sûr, par ici s'il vous plais. Je vais vous montrer les rayons.

Une fois devant les rayons, ils se mirent à chercher pendant que Vold s'assit sur un fauteuil : il n'aimair pas faire les boutiques. A peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux Mangemorts arrivèrent avec pleins de vêtements. Sev fut le premier à tendre un costume : Vold le regarda septique puis le prit. Une fois changé il sortit. Sev et Lulu observèrent soigneusement un Vold vêtu d'un costume trois pièces. Tous était noir sauf la chemise verte émeraude. Sur sa tête reposait un chapeau haut de forme. Il porter un masque basique qui cachait juste ses yeux.

-Non trop classique, au suivant, dit Lucius qui lui tendit un autre costume.

Et hop, il se changea à nouveau. Une fois fini il sortit vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise argenté, avec un veston noir par dessus, et une longue cape noire avec une doublure argent qui s'attachait sur le côté. Un masque un tout petit peu plus complexe cachait ses yeux.

-Bas père, ton nez permet de te reconnaître, _(je dirais même plus, ton absence de nez hihihi)_ et je trouve qu'il ne te sied pas.

-Je suis d'accord avec Sev. Finalement je ne le sent plus ce costume.

Deux essayages plus tard, ils finirent enfin trouver le costume et le masque de Voldy – et les leurs.

Lucius avait opté pour un costume vénitien vert et noir, mais pas un costume extravaguant, loin de là. Son masque cachait ses yeux mais aussi la partie droite de son visage. Severus, avais choisi un costume argent et noir du XVIIIème siècle avec un masque blanc faisant ressortir ses yeux onyx. Pour Voldy, et bah vous le verrez au bal.

-On va enfin pouvoir rentrer, s'exclama le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

-On passe chez un perruquier avant, dit Lucius.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Papou, tu es le seul chauve. Ça sert à rien de te déguiser si on voit tout de suite qui tu es.

-Oh. - **attend ils vont mettre combien de temps cette fois-ci ?** \- Il commença à paniquer.

Tout les trois observèrent les perruques, laquelle irait le mieux avec le costume? Toutes les couleurs y passèrent, pour ne pas dire tout le magasin.

-Lucius, Severus, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, on va rater les Feux de l'amour !

-NOOOOON ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux Mangemort.

-On prend celle-là, répondit Sev en mode panique.

-Ok, je paye.

Lucius sortit sa bourse, paya et partit. Sev dût revenir en courant pour prendre la perruque oublié sur le comptoir _(moi je dit que ça sent le truc prit à l'arrache, genre petites bouclettes, qui va être du plus bel effet sur Voldy x) )._ Ils arrivèrent en toute hâte dans la pièce, firent apparaître les pop-corn et allumèrent l'écran.

-Ouf ! Le générique viens juste de commencer , soupira de soulagement Voldy, imité par ses deux amis.

* * *

le prochain chapitre la préparation de se fameux bal.

\- regarde ces chapitres ... - Merlin j ai pas encore écrit le chap 8 :p - court l'écrire -


	6. Chapter 6

Êtes-vous prêt à découvrir le beau costume de notre petit Voldemort, alors par ici je vous prie. Attention à la marche

* * *

C'était le jour du bal. Ce jour tant attendu par nos trois compères. Il était dix sept heure – donc grand temps de se préparer puisque que le bal commençait à 19h – et ils se devaient d'être les premiers sur place. Ils avaient tout revu comme il le fallait. Ils avaient même re-regarder les épisodes des Feux de l'amour qui les avaient inspirés. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui avait failli les mettre en retard.

Je vous arrête tout de suite, ils ne leur fallait pas deux heures pour s'habiller. Mais il fallait tout mettre en place pour le plan. La veille Sev et Lulu étaient parti trouver un aurore. Après quelques manipulations subtiles à coup de Doloris _(et quand c'est pas subtile ça ressemble à quoi ? O.o)_ , l'Aurore promis de mettre le feu au Manoir. Je vous rassure, ils avaient choisi un Manoir quelconque qui appartenait à Voldemort.( _c'est tellement pas leur genre de tuer des gens sans raisons)_

-Donc, pour l'aurore tout est prêt ? Demanda le grand mage noir

-Oui papa. Il à promit de se rendre après avoir mis le feu au manoir. On a été très persuasif.

-Oui, il à dit qu'il nous écouterait. Il est sous impero, renchérit Lucius.

-Alors il faut le mettre dans un endroit pour qu'il puisse mettre le feu. Cependant je ne veux pas perdre mes troupes stupidement, même s'ils ne sont qu'une bande de larve.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Vold on a tout prévus. Je ne veux pas non plus prendre le risque que ma douce Narcisse brûle ses pétales.

-Et moi je veux pas perdre ma future mamounette.

-Oh mon fils, tu l'acceptes déjà comme maman, que ça me touche. Viens faire un câlin à ton papou.

C'est donc un Sev tout content qui se fit câliner par un Voldy complètement gaga de son fils, sous le regard tendre de tonton Lulu.

-Je ne veux pas briser ce moment de poupouille, mais on à un broyeur d'ordures à installer.

-Tu as raison Lulu.

-Comme toujours Vold.

-Lus, dois-je te rappeler le jour où tu m'as dit que tu avais raison. Et que tu as fini pendu par les orteils, prit dans un piège stupide d'aurore car tu avais pris la mauvaise porte ? ( _plus effrayant que l'Avada Kedavra, plus douloureux que le Doloris : la pendaison par les orteils!)_

-Sev, j'étais jeune et naïf.

-C'était l'année dernière.

Lucius ne répondit pas à cela et attrapa Vold par le bras pour aller dehors. Plus exactement là où le broyeur à ordure devait être mis.

-Donc selon les calculs, ici c'est le meilleur endroit. On peux vite emmener l'ordure ici, le jeter puis le mettre dans le feux juste là.

Voldemort montra le manoir qui était à deux pas de la machine.

-Par contre on explique comment le fait qu'il soit en bouillie. Car le corps de David il était pas tout à fait normal.

-Facile Sevinou, ton papa a pensé à tout : on lui fait tomber une poutre en plus dessus.( _et sinon la magie ça vous tente pas ? Me dites pas que dans votre panoplie de mage noir y'à pas moyen d'avoir un truc pour dissimuler l'aspect d'un corps)_

-Et si ça passe toujours pas, on accuse l'aurore, ajouta Lulu.

-On est des génies !s'exclama Voldemort.

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire diabolique, vous savez, le même que les méchants. Une fois fini, Vold fit apparaître la machine, pile où ils avaient dessiné une croix. ( _ça ressemble tellement au début d'un plan du coyote dans bip-bip et le coyote)._ Puis ils installèrent une bâche pour ne pas que des petits morceaux du futur défunt tombent par terre et soient retrouvés par un Mangemort. Bon au pire ils avaient dit qu'ils tueraient tout témoins, si témoins y avais. Mais vu leur plan élaboré, il y en aurait pas.

Leur plan tenait sur 6 feuilles de parchemin format A2, sans compter les plans du manoir, avec les sorties et passages secret. pire que la carte des maraudeur.

Une fois tout cela prêt, ils remontèrent dans la pièce de Vold. Les murs étaient recouvert de leur plan et voilà deux jours que Bella n'avais pas eu le droit d'y mettre un orteil. La raison qu'ils lui avait donner :

-Bella, ma chère belle sœur, on ne veux que personne ne voit le costume du Maître. Pas même toi. Comme ça personne ne saura qui il est.

-Oh oui je comprend – **il m'inviteras peut être à danser hihihihihi** – pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle partait en sautillant, frappant dans ces mains.

Nos trois énergumène fixaient le plan, vérifiant si tout étais prêt.

-Bien, nous pouvons aller nous préparer, répondit joyeusement Lucius, fier de n'avoir rien oublié.

-Severus, Lucius, je doit vous avouer quelque chose.

La voix de Voldemort était grave.

-Père, tu peux tout nous dire.

-Je... j'ai écrit une lettre au scéariste les Feux de l'amour, pour lui soumettre l'idée de crée un épisode avec notre plan.

-OOOH Vold, quelle bonne idée !

-Hé alors ? il a répondu quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Il ne doit pas encore avoir reçu ma lettre, cette poste Moldu est d'une lenteur. Et j'ai autre chose a vous dire.

-On t'écoute Vold.

-Oui Papa, va-y. On te soutiendra peu importe ton choix ou tes actions.

-Quand le monde seras à mes pieds, tous les acteur des Feux de l'amour, et ceux qui travaillent dessus, serons sous ma protection. Et cette série devra être vue de tous.( _Nooon ! Je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose pour le vaincre)_

Lulu et Sev bondirent de joie à cette nouvelle. Ils auraient toujours les Feux de l'amour, avec de nouveaux épisodes, et ils pourraient même prendre des photos avec leurs héros. Ils embrasèrent tout les deux Voldy et partirent se changer.

Après être préparés, ils aidèrent leur Maître à s'habiller.

-Alors en premier les habits. Tient papa, vas te changer.

Il ne discuta pas et partit se changer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un costume du XVIIIème siècle noir, ornée de broderies bleu roi sur une veste queue de pie. Les broderies décoraient les manches, le col et le bas de la veste, sans oublier les boutonnières. Le bas était lui aussi noir avec une fine broderie bleu nuit en bas. Il portait des haut de chausses blanches avec des mocassins vernis. A sa main, il tenait une canne comme Lulu où il avait ranger sa baguette.

-Le masque maintenant.

-Non Sev voyons. La perruque avant.

Lus sortit la perruque pour la mettre à Vold. Ils avaient choisi une perruque avec de long cheveux blond doré, que Lulu coiffa et attacha en catogan avec un magnifique ruban bleu roi.(et bah voilà, _je l'ai mon Légolas *^_^*)_

Puis il fut paré d'un masque – bleu roi toujours – qui cachait ses yeux, son nez inexistant, et ne laisser paraître que ses lèvres.

Nagini arriva à ce moment là, elle aussi déguisée par les soins de Bella. Vêtue d'un petit chapeau rose qui tenait par magie, Bella lui avait même mit de petits rubans rose le long de son imposant corps, et un joli gros nœud rose au bout de la queue.

 _-Nagini, tu es Magnifique !_

 _-Merccci papa. Cccccc'est tata Bella qui m'a aidé. (comment ça un serpent ça sait pas s'habiller tout seul?)_

-Bien allons-y. Les dames d'abord.

En disant ces mots, Lus – imitée par Sev – se décala pour laisser passer Nagini,. Elle fut ensuite suivie par Vold et ses deux compagnons qui se postèrent de chaque côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. **\- Que la fête commence ! –** pensa joyeusement Voldemort.

* * *

je plaide coupable, le bal seras au chapitre suivant, et dire que sa devais être se chapitre bas, rendez vous au chapitre 8 dans unes semaine pour voir notre trio au bal :p


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui ,nous arrivons à l'un des plus important petits moments de Voldemort. Alors sans plus tarder, place à la danse.

 **Guest :** est bas tu vas les voir danser tout les deux aujourd'hui ^^. Ah est tu vas aussi découvrir leur belle tenues ^^.

Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Nagini étais entrée plus tôt que nos trois beau garçons dans la salle de bal, pour pas éveiller les soupçons sur l'identité de leur Maître. Lucius, lui, fit son entrée au bras de sa magnifique femme, vêtue d'une belle robe couleur d'argent. Leur fils se tenait à leur droite, fier comme son père. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que les regards se posèrent sur eux. Notre petit Lulu conduisit sa femme au centre de la piste.

-Oh mon Lucius, tu es le meilleur danseur qui puisse existé.

-Ma douce, je danse aussi bien uniquement pour montrer aux autres hommes que seul moi peut te convenir. _(donc même si c'est un crétin, tant qu'il sait bien danser c'est bon. Narcissia, tes critères de sélection sont un peu particulier dit moi)_

-Lucius, tu vas me faire rougir.

-Les rougeurs vous vont tellement bien ma très chère.

De l'autre côté de la porte, alors que Lucius et Narcissa s'occupaient en virevoltant sur toute la piste – éclipsant sans vergogne tous les autres danseurs – se tenaient Voldy et Severus.

-Oh mon fils, tu n'as pas de cavalière ?

-J'en est pas besoin.

-Et cette file de la dernière fois, elle te plaisais pourtant, non ? _(tu sais la rousse qui aime les gars à lunette)_

-Mais... j'ai pas réussi à lui demander, dit-il d'une petite voix en rougissant.

-Oh mon tout petit bébé, papou va arranger ça.

-Non, c'est bon, je t'assure.

Mais Voldemort n'avait pas pris la peine d'entendre ce que lui disait son fils et il entra fièrement dans la grande salle. **\- Parfais personne ne semble m'avoir reconnus -**

Il trouva sans soucis Bellatrix,, grâce aux informations de son futur beau frère, vêtue d'une somptueuse robe bleu roi marquant magnifiquement ces formes. **\- Par Serpentard, elle est belle a en damnée un Saint. Pfff elle ne mérite pas ce stupide Lestrange, il n'est même pas assortit à elle -**

Avant d'aller vers sa belle, il chercha l'héritière qui avais ravis le cœur de son fils. Il était tout content, avec un peux de chance, il pourrait être grand père. **\- Oh oui grand père, et il m'appellerait grand papout. Ouuu je l'imagine déjà tout mimi avec ses petits petons et ses petites mimines –**. _(et moi je m'inquiète grandement pour l'avenir de cet enfant)_

Il la trouva quelques minutes plus tard. Sev, quand à lui, venait juste de rentrer et se tenait droit comme un piquet dans un coin, un verre à la main **-** **Parfais, ne bouge pas mon fils, papa vas devenir grand père -** Voldemort regarda la jeune fille, ces longs cheveux châtain étaient lâchés et tombaient sur ses épaules. Une fois près d'elle il lui souri joyeusement **-Ma future belle fille -**.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle, avez- vous un cavalier ?

-Hélas non. Pourquoi jeune Lord ?

-Voyez- vous, mon fils là-bas est un grand timide, et sensible. Il n'ose pas vous le demander, mais il aimerait vraiment être votre cavalier.

-Oh, Severus ? Il est si adorable. Mais en êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Bien-sûr, je connais mon fils, il bomba le torse, fier. Mais comment l'avez-vous reconnu ?

-Comment pas reconnaître une telle prestance. Et ces cheveux d'un noir corbeau soyeux, qui brillent à la lumière. _(L'oréal, parce que je le vaut bien, répondit Severus au même moment en lançant ses cheveux au dessus de son épaule)_

-Je vois qu'il vous plait.

-Oui. Je vais vous faire confiance et aller tourner autour de lui, et au pire je prendrais les devants.

Sur ces mots, elle alla d'un pas souple mais rapide rejoindre son bel Apollon. Elle s'arrêta près de lui en souriant. Sev leva les yeux vers son père et Lus – qui avais enfin quitté la piste – et le vit le regarder chacun levant un pouce dans sa direction. Il inspira un coup et attrapa un verre de champagne pour le donner à la demoiselle. _(si je la fait boire, y'à moyen de tenter quelque chose)_

-Si, si vous le permettez, voulez-vous bien boire un verre en ma compagnie ?

-Severus, cela me ferait très plaisir.

Elle prit le verre, toujours en souriant.

Une fois que Voldy fut assuré que Sev et sa futur femme discutaient et étaient sur la bonne vois, il se dirigea vers sa princesse.

-Lady, pardonnez-moi mon impolitesse, mais me ferriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

Bon, il était coutume que normalement on demande au cavalier de cette dernière si l'on pouvais danser avec leur partenaire. Mais bon, se truc n'avait pas le charisme pour s'imposer, et puis il allait bientôt mourir. _(pourquoi s'embêter avec la diplomatie franchement?)_ La belle lady reconnu sans problème son Maître et se mit a rougir comme une adolescente.

-Avec joie Monsieur.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste. Lucius et Narcissa évitèrent de retourner sur la piste, voulant les laisser seul, dans leur monde. Bellatrix virevoltait comme une délicate plume, Voldemort, frémissant à chaque contact avec elle. On aurait dit deux jeunes adolescents qui avaient pour la première fois un contact avec le sexe opposé.

Les minutes, les heures, passèrent. Lorsque vingt deux heure sonna, on vit Lucius s'éclipser : il allait chercher l'aurore.

-Tu as bien comprit ? Tu mets le feu là bas.

-oui.

Lucius étais tout fier, l'aurore lui obéissait. Bon d'accord l'impero aidait, mais si on devais prendre tous les détails en compte. Il rejoint rapidement sa femme et son fils. Habilement il les approcha de la sortie. Sev, complètement captivé, par sa belle demoiselle eut du mal à capter les signes que Lulu lui faisait. Ce dernier était sur le point de monté sur la chaise pour capter le regard de son ami. Heureusement il n'eut pas à le faire, Sev l'aperçut à temps.

-Lady, si vous le permettez je voudrais vous présenter mon ami et sa famille.

-Avec plaisir, j'ai envie de connaître pleins de choses de vous.

Voldy les rejoignit quelques seconde plus tard. C'est à ce moment que le feu apparu. Tout le monde se mit à courir vers la sortie. Les premiers à quitter les lieux furent la petite famille de Voldy : Narcissa, loin d'être idiote, prit les deux compagnes de ses amis et s'éloigna avec son fils le plus rapidement possible.

Les trois amis se tapirent dans l'ombre puis se jetèrent sur Rodolfus. Ce dernier était cependant relativement musclé : ils eurent du mal à le maîtriser.

-Stupefix !  
Les trois homme se retournèrent comme un vers la voix qui avait prononçée le stupefix.

-DRAGOO ! Cria trois voix

-Chut bande d'andouille, on vas se faire repéré. Aller portez-le, et n'oubliez pas d'utiliser vos baguettes. Il soupira et retournas vers sa mère. _(quand on vous dit que les enfants comprennent tout)_

Les trois homme se regardèrent, stupéfiés, et sur les conseils de Drago, traînèrent le corps de Lestrange.

-Ça avais l'air plus facile dans les Feux de l'amour.

-Oui, mais faut dire Sev que Lestrange est plus gros que David Kimble.

-En même temps, je peux pas tous les choisir comme vous deux, pour leur cerveau, expliqua Voldy.

-Bah, t inquiète papou. Il faut bien des armoires pour faire les travaux physiques.

Sur ces mots ils arrivèrent vers la machine. Ils se mirent à trois pour le porter. Une fois dedans, ils se frottèrent les mains.

-À toi l'honneur Vold.

-Merci

Il s'inclina puis appuya sur le bouton, recula de quelques pas, et frappas dans ses mains à la vue du spectacle. Une fois que tout fut bien réduit en bouillie, ils utilisèrent la magie pour porter la bouillie de Rodolfus dans la grande battisse en feu, puis ils firent tomber un pilier dessus. _(ça pourrait faire une bonne fin pour le prochain Destination Finale)._ Ayant fait tout disparaître, ils rejoignirent ni vu ni connu leur famille. Drago soupira en les voyants recouvert de saletés et de sang, il les nettoya grâce à un sort, sans même que les trois adultes ne s'en rendirent compte. _(et après on s'étonne que Drago soit un peu perturbé comme gamin?)_

* * *

Bon alors comment trouver vous se chapitre? selon ma correctrice la fin est je site : " c'est dit de manière tellement innocente genre "j'ai acheter du pain ce matin" "

Si non le chapitre 8 est en écriture promis j'essaye de le finir pour dimanche :p

bisou a dimanche prochain


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Salut ^^

alors juste comme ça je vous rappel que ces une parody pur et dur ne chercher pas une réel logique dans les événements ^^

Bewitchings-christmas : tu veux pas qu'il soir grand papou? le pauvreil vas être triste si tu lui dit sa :p . j'espère que cette suite te feras rire et qu'elle te plaise bonne lecture :p

Guest : mais papa severus sa serais très bien non ? et ne cherche pas la logique dans cette histoire du moment que je part d'un voldy fane des feux de l'amour, y a pus de logique ^^, bonne lecture .

Vous avez toujours pensé les enterrements comme quelque chose de triste, et bien celui de Rodolfus Lestrange ne l'est pas. Aller, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps.

* * *

Voilà une semaine depuis la terrible attaque de cet horrible aurore, qui avait tout bonnement disparus de la surface de la terre sous la baguette du frère du défunt et l'enterrement allait commencer sous peu. Nos trois comploteurs s'étaient à contre cœur éloignés du grand écran qui diffusait un énième épisode des feux de l'amour. On pouvais les voir tous les trois fièrement vêtu de noir – comme à leur habitude. Narcissa se tenait près de sa sœur qui ne pleurait pas. En fait, elle se retenait même de sourire et de rire mélodieusement à la mort de son stupide et inutile mari _(Ah, la beauté des mariages arrangés)_. Notre Voldemort la regardait :

\- Que le voile noir lui va bien. J'ai hâte de la voir dans sa belle robe blanche de mariée.

\- Moi j'imagine surtout mes futur frères et sœurs.

\- Tient, ça me fait penser Vold, tu en veux combien ? Lulu venait de parler pour la première fois depuis leur arriver. _(pas trop, par pitié, c'est tout ce que je demande)_

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais déjà je veux une jolie princesse qui aurait les beaux cheveux de sa mère ….

\- Et son petit nez retroussé ? En même temps papa, ils ne peuvent avoir ni ton nez ni tes cheveux. _(si tu commences à prendre mes blagues Severus, ça va pas le faire!)_

Lucius eut du mal à tenir son masque et à ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Non mais, enfant ingrat ! Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, moi ton père, mais aussi le plus grand sorcier et maître de la magie noire.

-Désolé papa.

Sev affichait une petite mou, s'en était trop pour Lucius qui était sur le point de craquer.

\- Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ? On est à un enterrement, claqua la voix froide de Drago.

\- Mais Drago on l'aime pas, fit d'une petite voix Lulu.

-Je sais, sa malheureuse mort vous arrange, mais vous aller faire honte au Maître. La voix du jeune blond étais devenus neutre tandis que les deux adultes bafouillaient des excuses.

-Ashley, comme Ashley Abbott dans les feu de l'amour.

Depuis l'arrivée de Drago, Voldemort était plongé dans ses pensées pour trouver le nom de sa futur fille.

-Mais oui, la fille de Dina Abbott Mergeron et de Brent Davis, celle qui à plein d'amants, ajouta Sev.

-Oh, très bon choix Vold. En plus ce personnage à du charisme, elle est belle et intelligente.

-Et dire que cet idiot de Lestrange ne voulait pas d'enfants. s'exclama Voldemort.

-Ma douce femme m'a dit qu'il dormait dans une autre chambre pour éviter les coups tordus que sa femme pourrait faire pour avoir un enfant.

Entre temps, tout le monde était arrivé et se pressait autour du cercueil, fermé, du défunt Mangemort. Poussés par Drago, les trois adultes allèrent à leur tour prendre place. - **Mince je vais devoir parler pour dire un truc sur ce déchet, il faisait parti du premier cercle de mes Mangemorts** – et sur cette pensée Voldy soupira.

Alors que le frère Lestrange avait fait un discours même pas larmoyant, se fut au tour du Seigneur des ténèbres :

\- Rodolfus était un des Mangemorts qui m'était le plus fidèle. Il avait accomplit plusieurs missions dangereuses mais revenait à chaque fois vainqueur – **Hélas. J'espérais toujours qu'il meurt moi –** mais cette fois un aurore nous a pris en traître.

Il s'arrêta là et rejoignit ces deux amis _(tant d'émotions, ça me bouleverserais presque)._ Lulu lui chuchota discrètement.

\- Dommage que le cercueil soit fermé, je suis sûr qu'il est plus beau en bouillie qu'entier.

Sa femme, à coté, lui frappa discrètement les côtes, alors que Vold hochait positivement la tête. Lucius se massa les côtes en regardant sa femme, Voldy, lui, regardait le cercueil – **il m'aura ennuyé jusqu'au bout ce boulet** –.

Ce fut au tour d'une autre personne de parler. Les trois complices s'ennuyaient ferme, les cérémonies d'enterrement étaient toujours longues, surtout lorsque c'était un sang-pur.

\- Papou, tu sais, au bal ?

\- Oh oui, j'allais te le demander. Dit nous tout.

Lucius s'était rapproché discrètement pour écouter les chuchotements du père et du fils.

-J'ai.. j'ai rendez vous avec elle demain, pour prendre le thé.

Les joues du maître des potion prirent une jolie teinte rouge – qui aurait pût se confondre avec le rouge des Gryffondor.

-Mais c'est génial Sev. Avec Vold on t'aidera à choisir de beaux vêtements.

- **Avec un peux de chance dans un mois ils se marient. Dans deux mois elle attend un enfant, et dans onze mois je suis papy. Et il pourra grandir avec le premier enfant que j'aurais avec ma belle princesse** \- Notre petit Seigneur des ténèbres était tous content de cette pensée et hocha la tête à l'annonce de Lucius.

\- Et toi papa, tu vas donner rendez-vous a Bellatrix ?

\- Il en va de soit. J'ai déjà réservé pour demain soir dans un petit restaurant.

-Je vais me sentir bien seul demain, vous avez tous les deux rendez-vous.

Narcissa, qui comme Drago avait suivit depuis le début les chuchotements des trois hommes, intervint dans la discussion.

\- Mais mon amour, toi tu m'as déjà et en plus tu as un magnifique fils.

\- Oui, tu a raison ma douce, dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

Voldy regarda sa futur famille en soupirant de bonheur.

\- Vous êtes adorable tout les deux, finit-il part dire.

\- Oh voyons Maître, vous allez me faire rougir, répondit la belle blonde toute gênée sous le regard désespéré de son fils, et celui amoureux de sont mari.

\- Mais non ma chère, il ne faut pas.

\- Oui vous avez raison, vous allez devenir mon beau frère après tout. Pour Bella favorisez les roses rouge velours, se sont ses préférées.

-Oh merci de cette précieuse information, je prend note.

Et en disant cela il sortit un petit carnet noir en cuir, avec écrit sur la couverture « journal intime ». Il écrivit rapidement l'information donnée avant de remettre le carnet dans sa poche. _(c'est dommage qu'on ai pas eu ce passage du carnet dans la Chambre de Secret ^^)_

-Mère, père, la cérémonie est terminée. J'ai autre chose à faire moi, on peux y aller ? La voix ennuyée de Drago les sortis de leur chuchotements. _(déjà qu'ils sont pas foutu de tuer un gars proprement, en plus il faut qu'ils me traîne à son enterrement. J'ai un cours de potion à réviser moi nan mais ho)_

-Oui bien, sûr mon fils, répondit tendrement Narcissa.

Narcissa salua les deux autres hommes et embrassa timidement la joue de son mari avant de partir avec Drago. Le Seigneur des ténèbres et ses deux bras droits, eux, repartirent regarder leur épisode des Feux de l'amour.

Sev savait qu'il allait avoir droit à quelques conseils après l'épisode.

* * *

Bon bas lui il est enterrais :p


	9. Chapter 9

Salut ! Alors ce petit chapitre et plus long que les autres

 **Chl007** : j'éspert ne pas trop t avoirs fait attendre pour se nouveau chapitre, qui je doit l'avouer est un de mes préférais, tu verras mon amie a même rendu les arme un moment :p. rigole bien ^^

 **Guest** : Mais non James ne vas pas mourir, il est déjà mort mouahahaha, je te laisse découvrir la belle qui a ravis le coeur de notre maitre des potion ^^. bonne lecture

hazalhia : Ma folle de taupe, alors elle ces mon amie, celle a l'origine des com tordu entre parenthèse, vous trouverais un com qu'elle a poster qui répond a ceux qui parle d'elle dans leur petit commentaire, notament elle y donne les nouvelle sur Mangemort Activity . bisou la folle;

Alors ? Prêt à découvrir les magnifiques rendez-vous du père et du fils ?

* * *

Comparé à la veille, les trois spécimens n'eurent pas grande difficulté à s'arracher des Feux de l'amour. En effet c'était le grand jour : Voldy et Sev avaient rendez-vous avec leurs délicieuses compagnes – du moins future. C'est alors notre Lulu national qui joua les stylistes pour habiller nos deux amis. Il commença par Sev qui avait rendez-vous en premier.

\- Alors Severus. Mon chère ami. Parrain de mon fils.

\- Lucius, je te vois venir, casse toi. Je ne vais pas essayer trente-milles vêtements.

\- Mais mon Sevinounet, tu ne veux pas paraître magnifique aux yeux de la belle Lady Fawley ? demanda le Seigneur de ténèbres.

\- Si papa, mais.. mais.. Lucius il me fait toujours essayer des tenues bizarres.

\- Mais non, elles ne le sont pas. Bon d'accord, on les retrouve parfois chez les Moldu mais je dois bien avouer que la tenue de Vance Abrams est particulièrement noble pour un Moldu.

\- Tu vois mon petit Sev, Lucius à bon goût.

-Oui bah mon papou d'amour, on verra si tu es toujours du même avis après avoir servis de cobaye.

Pendant se débat Lucius avait déjà sortit une dizaine de tenues de tout genre et de toutes couleurs.

\- Lucius, que fait un costume bordeaux dans ton armoire ? Avec une cravate rouge en plus?

\- Ah ça, tu vas rire Sev, mais c'est lorsque j'avais dû séduire en 6éme année une Gryffondor _(si tu ne me pose pas de questions là dessus je ne te mentirais pas)_ et bah j'ai gardé la robe de sorcier. Je suis sûre qu'elle irait à ton teint d'ailleurs, ça ferait ressortir tes cheveux. _(ils seraient encore plus brillant que d'habitude huhuhu)_

\- Je ne sais pas Lulu, moi je penserais qu'il lui faut plus le beige, avec la cravate coquille d'œuf _(je suis une fille et pourtant la subtilité entre ces deux couleurs m'échappe totalement. Manquerait plus qu'on lui mette une chemise blanc cassé et des chaussures crème)_

Les deux regardèrent le grand Seigneur des ténèbres comme si un nez lui avait poussé au milieu du visage.

\- Bah quoi, je connais la mode. Ils en parlent beaucoup dans les Feux de l'amour, et puis je dois bien m'occuper l'hiver quand je ne peux pas les regarder et que je ne massacre pas des Moldu. D'ailleurs Lulu, je verrais bien un petit pull en cachemire de la même couleur que la cravate, pour pas que mon petit bébé attrape froid.

Le petit bébé en question avait rendu les armes et attrapait désormais les vêtements qu'on lui faisait essayer.

Se fut donc vêtu du fameux costume beige, du petit pull en cachemire ainsi que d'un beau pantalon en lin blanc que Severus alla rejoindre sa belle. Il lui avait donné rendez vous dans un petit salon de thé sorcier non loin d'un parc dans lequel il avait prévu de se promener. Comme Lulu et son père le lui avait dit, il arriva en avance. Lui qui avait tendance à arrivé pile à l'heure à Poudlard trouvait cela bizarre d'arriver en avance _(de toute façon mes incapables d'élèves sont toujours en retard. A part celle qui à pleins de cheveux, mais elle est chiante, elle parle tout le temps)_ mais il comprit pourquoi son père et son ami lui avait dit de partir en avance : l'héritière Fawley était déjà arrivée et installée à une petite table à l'écart.

\- Lady Fawley, il s'inclina respectueusement et lui fit un baisemain. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre.

-Severus, voyons, appelez moi Leila, on est entre nous. En disant ces mots, le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues lors du baisemain de notre ténébreux maître des potion s'accentua. Je n'est pas attendu, vous êtes même en avance.

\- J'avais hâte de vous revoir.

Ces mots étaient accompagnés d'un beau sourire charmeur _(je voudrais bien voir ça tient)_ alors que la demoiselle détournait les yeux pour éviter de rougir plus.

Ni vus, ni connus, deux hurluberlu venaient d'entrer dans le salon de thé. L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds s'installa avec un autre homme qui avait lui aussi des cheveux blonds, mais ça ressemblait plus à une perruque. _(et des lunettes avec un nez à moustache aussi)_

\- Je ne pouvais pas rater le premier rendez-vous de mon fils quand même Lucius, chuchota l'homme a la perruque.

\- Mais on aurait pût venir plus tard, répondit Lulu sur le même ton.

\- Et si elle lui brise le cœur avant qu'on soit là, hein ? Ou s'il fait une maladresse qui remettrait à plus tard mes plans pour avoir des petits enfants ? continua de chuchoter le papa poule.

\- Bah il à l'air de s'en sortir tout seul, regarde.

Severus venait de commander un thé au citron et au miel, alors que sa douce compagne avais opté pour un thé a la rose.

\- Alors, parlez moi de vous Severus. Il parait que vous êtes professeur de potion à Poudlard ?

\- Oui c'est cela, et je suis aussi directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

\- Oh, mais vous avez donc beaucoup de responsabilités.

\- **elle n'a pas idée, surtout avec ces cornichons d'élèves des autres maison** – pensa notre directeur de Serpentard

\- Oui surtout en début d'année, quand je doit aider mes nouveaux petits serpents à s'adapter a la vie du château, et pour les cours. _(je leurs ajoute des points quand ils ne font rien de spécial, je leurs apprends les insultes contre les Gryffondor, vous voyez, pour qu'ils prennent des bonnes habitudes)_

\- Vous êtes vraiment une personne passionnée par ce qu'elle fait.

À leur table, nos espions, qui grâce à un petit sort entendaient tous, continuaient de chuchoter entre eux.

\- Mon fils passionné par son travaille de prof ? Mais je l'ignorais, chuchota tristement le dit père.

\- Non Vold je vous rassure, je suis sûr que dans sa tête c'est loin d'être ça. Je suis sûr qu'il les traite mentalement de tout les noms, il n'aime que les Serpentard.

\- Ouf. Un moment j'ai cru que je connaissais pas mon fils.

Les boissons arrivèrent sur la table du couple, avec quelques pâtisseries miniatures.

\- Oh Severus, vous vous occupez tellement bien de vos élèves. Je suis sûre que vous feriez un très bon père.

Sur ces mots les deux virent leurs joues devenir légèrement rouges et se regardèrent, gênés.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'avec votre douceur, vous seriez une mère attentionnée et délicate avec vos enfants.

Le reste de la dégustation du thé se passa dans une très bonne ambiance. Nos deux blonds n'avaient pas vu leur couverture tomber _(et c'était pas gagné!)_ même avec l'élan de joie qui avait animé notre Seigneur des ténèbres lors de la conversation sur les enfants.

* * *

Quoi, vous pensiez que je m'arrêterais la ? Non. Place au parc.

Severus se leva pour aller régler l'addition, puis revint vers sa belle et lui offrit son bras.

\- Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner dans une promenade dans le charment parc à côté? _(et si des choses étranges se passent ne me tenez pas responsable)_

\- J'en serais ravis Severus. Elle prit le bras de notre homme et le suivi vers le parc.

\- **Quelle galanterie mon fils, tu viens de lui ravir son cœur** – ne put s'empêcher de penser notre Voldichou qui le regardait les étoiles pleins les yeux. Lucius revint vers lui – il venais de payer – puis ils partirent à la suite des deux tourtereaux. _(je sens que ça va être le bordel)_

Arrivés au parc, la balade commença. Notre beau professeur passait à l'ombre des arbres pour pas que le teint pâle de sa dame ne soit agressé par le soleil _(et puis l'ombre ça lui rappelle un peu ses cachots aussi, il se sent chez lui)_. Cette dernière aillant remarquer l'attention ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le regardant.

Pendant se temps :

\- Maman, il font quoi les deux messieurs derrière le buisson ?

\- Ne les regarde pas mon chéri.

La femme éloigna son fils de ces deux êtres étranges, allongés par terre, des jumelles sorcières dans les mains. _(c'est ici que tu me perds, terrassée par une violente crise de rire)_

\- Le gamin nous a repéré, on change de cachette.

\- Reçu Vold.

Les deux hommes se mirent à courir vers un arbre où ils grimpèrent agilement. _(Légolas le retour)_

-Parfais, on voit bien de là Lulu. Attend j'ai une idée, je vais prendre une photos.

Il sortit son appareil et commença à les prendre en photos.

Aussi étonnant soit-il, Severus ne les avait pas vu et entendu, sûrement trop absorbé par la demoiselle se tenant à ses côtés.

\- Severus, quelle est cette plante ?

\- Du Sisymbre. Une plante utilisée dans les potions comme le polynectar, cependant il faut la cueillir lors de pleine lune, pour plus d'efficacité. _(on est d'accord que ça sent à plein nez l'invitation pour une promenade au clair de lune?)_

Elle sourit à l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Severus, est-ce que vous accepteriez de me donner des cours en potion. Je n'est jamais été très douée, pourtant les potions sont très importantes.

-Cela sera avec plaisir. _(et c'est ainsi que Severus appris la patiente. Ou alors il se vengeait ensuite sur ses élèves)_

Et il lui sourit tendrement.

Un élève de Poudlard qui passait par là vit ce sourire et en fit un arrêt cardiaque, mais aucun des deux adultes ne le vis. _(mais qu'est ce qu'il fou là le gamin?!)_

\- **J'espère qu'il ne lui criera pas dessus comme pour ses autres élèves** – pensa notre petit Lulu

alors que Vold continuait de prendre des photos. D'ailleurs sur l'une d'elle on voyait le-dit élève s'évanouir. _(mais c'est un Poufsouffle alors tout le monde s'en fou)_

La journée commençait à disparaître et la fraîcheur du soir à arriver. Notre belle fut prise d'un petit frison, Severus enleva donc sa veste qu'il transforma avec un simple informulé en une belle cape douce et chaude qu'il posa délicatement sur les épaules de Leila.

\- Mais n'allez vous pas avoir froid, avec un simple pull ?

\- Ne vous en faite pas, je ne crains pas le froid.

Il se regardèrent avant que la jeune fille ne fasse attention à l'heure.

\- Je suis navrée mais je doit y aller. Je suis invitée avec mes parents à un repas chez ma tante.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, cette journée a été magnifique. Merci de l'avoir passée avec moi.

\- Et si vous l'acceptez Severus, je vous enverrais une chouette pour notre premier cour.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir que j'attendrais votre lettre.

Les deux se regardaient mais aucun n'osait bouger. Ce fut Leila qui se hissa sur la pointe des pieds est embrassa tendrement la joue du professeur qui se figea net. Cette dernière recula un peu gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, et de peur que son tendre maître des potions ne la repousse.

\- **Mais il va arrêter de rester planté là comme si on l'avait stupefixé !** \- s'énerva mentalement Vold, continuant de prendre des photos – il en avait eu une du bisou.

Comme si Severus avait entendu son père, il avança délicatement vers la femme, et lui releva le menton avec sa main, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. _(digne d'un shojo Severus, bravo!)_

La jeune femme en frissonna de bonheur. Vold prenait des photos en mode rafale. Lucius applaudissait toujours en haut de l'arbre alors que l'élève qui venait de se relever rendit l'âme devant cette scène.

Severus recula après avoir mit délicatement fin au baisé.

La jeune fille ne put dire mot mais elle sourit à Severus avant de transplaner. Severus avait un air gaga sur le visage et regardait toujours l'endroit où se tenait sa belle quelques minutes avant.

Vold descendit rapidement de l'arbre manquant de tomber et courut, suivis de Lulu, jusqu'à son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Severus les regarda étonné et Lucius fit un petit sourire désolé.

Vold, après avoir lâché son fils, entama une petite danse de la victoire

\- **Je vais être papy, je vais être papy** -

* * *

Bon je vous laisse sur la petite danse de Voldy, et je vous retrouve dimanche pour la suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé du retard, hier j ai fini de l'écrit, et ma folle de correctrice devais le corriger (bon j avous je lui ets donner tard :p) 

**Chloo7** : A non Sev est encor trops jeune pour avoir de l'indépendance, voyons rooo. Bas oui ces choquant de voir Sev sourire attend oh, pour peux que se sois un serpentard, il voit l image de son Directeur de maison détruite. Bonne lecture ^^

 **FreyaFantastique :** je crois que les buisson on terroriser tout le monde :p; Bonne lecture pour se petit chapitre.

Bon, maintenant place au rendez vous de notre très charmant Voldemort, alias Voldy.

* * *

Severus avait enfin reprit ses esprits – enfin reprit est un très grand mots –, il transplana avec l'aide de Lulu. Arrivé au manoir de Voldemort, Sev arborait toujours un sourire tellement niai qu'il en ferais pâlir de jalousie un Poufsouffle.

\- Lulu, mon fils... mon fils devient un de ces blaireau. _(rholala la blague facile. Bon en même temps quelle idée de choisir un blaireau pour emblème, ils ont tendu le bâton pour se faire battre)_

\- Vold, je crois que c'est un des problèmes de Serpentard quand on tombe amoureux. Même moi j'y suis passé. Le pire se fut quand ma belle colombe attendait mon petit ange de Drago, alors là j'aurais pus devenir directeur de la maison des Poufsouffle.  
\- Par les chaussettes de Salazar et Merlin, est-ce que je vais devenir comme ça avec ma belle princesse des ténèbres.

-Vold, tu le deviens déjà en utilisant de tel surnom.

Entre temps, notre bien aimé Sev était enfin redescendu de son nuage de bonheur.

\- Papou, tu devrais te préparer, tu est tout sale. _(à force de ramper au sol pour m'espionner)_

\- Ça c'est sûrement les buissons, répondit joyeusement Lulu.

\- Bon, je vais aller me prendre une petite douche. _(le retour du gel douche à la fraise et du bonnet de douche!)_

\- Faites Voldy, je vais vous préparer vos vêtements.

Lulu se dirigea vers la cheminée alors que Vold allait dans sa petite salle de bain et que Sev prenait place sur un fauteuil, ses longs doigts fins caressant ses lèvres en soupirant. Lulu le regarda en souriant puis pris de la poudre de cheminette.

\- Manoir Malfoy.

Une belle flamme verte apparue, il y mit la tête et commença à parler. _(pourquoi moi ça fait mal quand j'essaye de mettre la tête dans la cheminée ? Hein, pourquoi?)_

\- Narssissa, ma sublime femme.

\- Oui mon tendre mari, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Voilà, je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider. En me disant si tu avais une petite idée de comment serait habillée ta douce sœur ?

\- Lucius, mon amour, bien sûr que je le sais, c'est moi qui la prépare. D'ailleurs je vais bientôt retourner dans la chambre, elle à du sortir de son bain au lait d'ânesse. _(Cléopâtre aussi faisait ça. On lui à jamais dit qu'elle avait mal fini celle-là)_

\- Et donc ma colombe au citron, elle sera habillé comment ?

\- D'une belle robe noire et vert émeraude, mon petit sucre d'orge, d'ailleurs je compte sur toi pour me raconter le rendez-vous de Severus.

\- Merci ma belle, je te raconterais tout et te montrerais les photos que Vold à pris. _(sinon va voir mes news facebook, y'a des photos de ouf)_

La conversation prit fin sur de doux « je t'aime » et des petits « à ce soir ».

Vold sortit de la salle de bain une serviette autour des hanches une autre sur son crâne. _(au cas ou ça mettrait du temps à sécher)_

\- Bien Vold, ma chère belle sœur seras vêtue d'une robe noir et vert émeraude.

\- Ça tombe bien mon Lulu, j'ai une petite robe de sorcier noire _(pas trop petite non plus hein)_ avec des petits liserais vert émeraude et le blason de Salazar dessus.

\- Parfait.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'habiller, on entendit de nombreux Mangemorts circuler dans les couloirs.

\- Ne me dit pas que ces crétins on fini leur mission en avance, ils ne devaient être là que demain matin ?

\- Je vais aller voir, toi fini de t'habiller.

\- Attend Lus je viens avec toi, on dérange pas impunément mon papout.

\- Tien tes de retour parmit nous toi ?

\- bas eu, ces que je me disais qu'il y avais peut être le père de ….

\- Aller viens.

Les deux sortirent, laissant un Vold pestant contre ses Mangemorts, qui devenaient efficace quand ça ne l'arrangeait pas.

Lucius et Severus, parés de leur masque de froideur, se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône où se trouvait deux unités, soit une dizaine de Mangemorts.

\- Que faites-vous là? Le Maître ne vous à pas convoqués, résonna la voix froide de Lucius.

\- On à fini notre mission Malfoy. On s'est dit que le Maître voudrait avoir les comptes rendus le plus vite possible, répondit sur le même ton le frère de feu Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- Il ne veux pas être dérangé, il a plus important à faire. Il prépare le prochain plan d'attaque et vous vous, venez l'importuner. Rentrez chez vous avant qu'on ne vous le fasse regretter. Se fut la voix froide de Severus qui les congédia hors du manoir de son père.

\- Ils se prennent pour qui? grommela Lucius une fois que tout les indésirable eurent disparu de leur vue.

Une fois de retour dans les appartements de Vold, ils le trouvèrent assit sur son fauteuil, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- On les à tous renvoyés en disant que vous prépariez un plan pour la prochaine attaque, indiqua Lucius.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, c'est ce que vous ferez ce soir, comme ça je leur présenterais le plan demain, répondit joyeusement notre Voldy. - **Ça leur évitera de me suivre hihihihihi** -. _(comme dans tous les travaux de groupe, y'en à toujours un qui fou rien et qui récupère les lauriers)_

\- Mais j'avais prévu de passer une soirée en tête à tête avec ma reine, bouda Lucius

\- Et moi de réfléchir aux potions que je pourrais enseigner à …. Le nom de Leila n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa gorge et notre pâle professeur des potions s'ornait de belles rougeurs.

-Et bah vous ferez un plan d'attaque. Ça sera rapide, j'ai tous les enregistrement des cent cinquante derniers épisodes des Feux de l'amour, vous devriez trouver ce qui nous faut dedans.

Les deux firent une petite moue mais finirent par hocher positivement la tê prit connaissance de l'heure.

\- Bon, je vais y aller. Lucius tu surveilles bien mon fils, et toi mon petit Sevinounet tu ne te couche pas tard, et n'oublie pas de te laver les dents. _( et demande à Lulu de te lire Bonne nuit Monsieur le Détraqueur si tu n'arrive pas à dormir)_

\- Oui papou.

\- D'acc beau frère.

Vold fit un bisou sur le front de son fils avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, puis il fit une accolade à Lucius.

\- Attend papa, tu allais oublier les roses.

Vold remercia son fils et partit pour le restaurant. Il avait réservé dans un restaurant 3 étoiles dans l'allée des Embrume, - **Qui à dit que l'allée des Embrumes est complètement sombre ? Ah oui, ces crétins qui se battent pour l'amour et la justice** \- _(bishojo senshi, Sailor Moon!)_ pensa notre Seigneur des ténèbres, un rictus narquois sur les lèvres.

Une fois arrivé devant le restaurant « Le papillon d'argent », il arrangea vite fait sa tenue avant d'entrer. Il était arrivé en avance et il savait de source sûre que sa princesse arriverait pile à l'heure - **Merci Narcissa** \- .

Il donna sa cape au réceptionniste qui le guida jusqu'à sa table. Il avait demandé une table à l'écart, pour avoir de l'intimité. _( au cas où quelques fan viendraient demander des autographes)._ Il prit place dos au mur, son bouquet de roses toujours dans la main. Il regardait nerveusement la porte d'entrée et sa montre à gousset – cadeau de son fils pour la fête des pères, fête typiquement Moldu – mais il n'avait pas résisté au plaisir qui pétillait dans les yeux de son fils. Il était si heureux de lui offrir un cadeau, à son papou d'amour.

Vingt heure : il sourit en la voyant franchir le pas de la porte, la tête droite – **elle à un port digne d'une reine, que dis-je, d'une déesse** \- Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers elle et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire un baisemain.

\- Bella, vous êtes exquise si je puis me permettre.

De petites rougeurs apparurent sur les joues de Bellatrix. - **Merlin, ces rougeurs lui vont à merveille** \- Sur cette pensée il la conduisit à leur table, lui tira la chaise puis pris le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait posé sur sa chaise. Il se remit en face d'elle, genoux à terre, et le lui tendit, un sourire niais sur le visage.

\- Voldy ! elles sont magnifiques! s'exclama Bellatrix en les prenant.

\- Pas autant que vous.

Bella devint aussi rouge que les roses velours qui composaient le bouquet qu'elle tenait.

\- Vil flatteur.

Voldy c'était relevé et prenait maintenant place en face de son aimée.

\- Je ne dit que la vérité ma douce Bella.

Il fut interrompu par un serveur qui venait prendre leur commande. Si Voldy ne s'était pas retenu, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. _(on ne parle jamais assez des difficultés du métier de serveur, particulièrement dans le monde sorcier)_

\- Bonsoir madame et monsieur, avez vous choisi ce que vous allez prendre ?

\- Que désirez-vous Bellatrix ? Il devait quand même garder une certaine image.

\- En entrée je prendrais un foie gras poêlé avec son chuntey de figue. En plat le homard bleu flambé et ses petits légumes, et pour le dessert un opéra.

\- Je prendrais la même chose que Madame, sauf pour le dessert où je prendrais votre tarte au citron revisité. _(« à vos marques, prêts, pâtissez ! » on verra bien qui aura la référence ^^)_

\- Bien, souhaitez-vous du champagne pour l'apéritif ?

\- Il en va de soit. Et votre meilleur, répondit Voldemort de son ton glacial ce qui fit vite déguerpir le pauvre serveur.

L'apéritif apparut par magie sur la table, le serveur aillant comprit que, pour sa vie, il vallait mieux opter pour la magie.

\- À la tienne Bella.

\- À la tienne Voldy.

Tout les deux avaient un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Se fût Bellatrix qui mit fin au petit silence timide entre eux.

\- Je ne t'es toujours pas remercier comme il se doit pour ton magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire. Le soir même j'en ai pleurer de joie en me remémorant ces petits Moldu entouré de ruban avec une bougie sur leur tête, juste pour moi. _(qui à dit que le romantisme avait disparut?)_

\- Pas besoin de me remercier, ton sourire et ton rire joyeux ce jour là, à été le plus beau des remerciements.

\- On dirait des lycéens ces deux là, à rougir comme ça. Même un troisième année qui à rendez vous avec sa copine chez Madame Pieddodu ne rougi pas autant.

\- Lucius mon chère, chut, ils vont vous entendre, répondit Narcissa qui était venu voir si tout allait bien pour sa sœur, qui était très stressée avant de partir. Et vu qu'elle était une petite sœur attentionnée, Narcissa était partit chercher son mari qui faisait des plans tordus avec Severus en regardant les Feux de l'amour. Il l'avait entraînée dans le restaurant, laissant à Sev le soin de finir le plan, aider de Drago qu'il devait surveiller. _(je me demande qui va surveiller qui au final)_

\- Désolé ma reine.

Narcissa rougit légèrement _(je crois qu'une épidémie se propage dans ton histoire, y'a beaucoup de gens qui rougissent tout le temps, ça commence à devenir suspect),_ les compliments des autres hommes ne lui faisait rien du tout, mais ceux de son Lucius la ramenait à l'état d'adolescente. Pourtant ça faisais un moment maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, mais rien ne changeait.

\- Lucius, que fais-tu avec cet appareil photo?

\- Bah je prend des photos pour le jour de leur mariage. Et parce que Sev à accepté de se coucher à vingt deux heure que si il avait des photos de son père.

Narcissa rigola, jamais Sev ne se coucherais aussi tôt, surtout avec Drago. Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils allaient faire ces deux la. Sûrement inventer des potions plus tordues les une que les autres. _(ah mais j'aurais tué pour avoir une baby-sitter comme ça!)_

À la table de nos deux adultes au comportement d'adolescent, l'entrée venait d'arriver. Tous deux dégustaient leurs plats en regardant discrètement l'autre. Bella prit dans sa main droite sa serviette et se leva légèrement de sa chaise, ce qui fit arrêter net Voldy qui était en train de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche. Il reprit conscience lorsque la serviette de Bellatrix, posée sur les doigts fins de cette dernière, vint se poser sur le coin de sa bouche à lui. Il vit la jeune dame détourner le regard, puis elle reprit place sur sa chaise.

\- Tu avais un petit morceau de pain au coin de la lèvre. _(c'est toujours mieux que le persil dans les dents)_

\- Merci Bella.

\- Bien joué grande sœur, tu viens d'agir comme une parfaite petite épouse, s'enthousiasma Narcissa.

Lucius souriait bêtement, tout comme Voldemort, en regardant sa petite femme prendre des photos. Oui cette dernière avait prit l'appareil des mains de Lucius, se jugeant plus douée pour prendre des photos.

\- Mon Lucius, j'ai eu la photo quand elle lui essuie le coin de la bouche.

\- Tu es vraiment parfaite ma chérie.

Elle rougi un moment _(retour de la terrible maladie)_ et lui vola un tendre baiser. Bon, pas sûr que c'était du vol vu comme notre Lucius souriait.

\- Je voulais te dire Bella, si tu te sens seule dans ton manoir, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je dois avoue que j'aime énormément ta compagnie. _(sans parler de ton tablier à froufrou)_

\- Voldy, ça sera avec plaisir que viendrais vous voir. D'ailleurs je vais aussi me confesser : j'attends avec impatience les rassemblements pour vous voir.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase timidement, son regard rivé sur le bouquet de fleurs à côté d'elle. S'en fut trop pour Voldy qui tendit son bras pour soulever le menton de sa belle. Il planta son regard dans les siens et avança petit à petit les lèvres de celle qu'il convoitait tant. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent enfin en contacte avec celles dont il rêvait jours et nuits, il sentit des petits papillons _(squiky!)_ dans son ventre, qui s'accentuèrent quand la main de Bella vint se poser sur sa joue.

Le baiser prit fin dans la douceur, chacun regardant l'autre et ne voulant interrompre ce doux silence qui parlait pour eux.

\- Yes !

Lulu était heureux mais il regarda sa femme qui venait de se lever d'un bond de sa chaise, toute contente, et il dut faire un replis stratégique. Il déposa l'addition sur la table, pris sa femme en mode princesse et l'emmena dehors rapidement pour transplaner avec elle au manoir de Vold.

\- Mais Lucius ! J'ai pas fini mes photos moi. Elle le regardait une petite moue enfantine sur son visage.

\- Oui, mais tu nous à fait repérer.

\- Oh désolé mon Lucius, je ne voulais pas.

Il prit sa femme dans les bras, et lui caressa les cheveux.

En attendant, seul Vold avait vu le couple partir rapidement. Il n'avait rien dit, la vengeance aurait lieu le moment voulu.

Ils finirent leurs desserts, payèrent, et sortirent pour transplaner devant le manoir Lestrange.

\- Merci pour cette magnifique soirée Bella.

\- Non, merci à toi. Se fut la plus belle de toute ma vie.

Elle vint poser un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de notre Seigneur sombre, qui lui répondit avec joie.

\- Bonne nuit ma douce.

\- Bonne nuit mon Voldy d'amour.

Elle rentra après un dernier baiser. Vold, lui, transplana directement dans ses appartements, un air totalement niais sur le visage. _(vive les Poufsouffle)_

Lulu rigola devant le spectacle. Sev lui, repensait à Leila, ce qui fit que le père comme le fils étaient dans le même état.

Drago soupirais. Comment son parrain qu'il admirais tant pouvait être comme ça ? Sans parler de Voldmort. - **Je jure sur Merlin que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux. Ça ramollit vraiment trop le cerveau** \- se promis mentalement Drago. Ses parents ne semblant pas vouloir partir de suite, il prit place sur le canapé et se mit a finir l'épisode 3 des Feu de l'amour. - **Elle est pas si nulle finalement cette série Moldu** \- _(Oh mon dieu ! La relève est assurée!)_

* * *

Bon bas j'ai briser l'image de tout les Malfoy, désolé ^^

bon je doit vous avouez que j ai des doute pour le chapitre 11, mais promis je le mes en ligne dimanche ou lundi :p


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, remplis d'amour et de truc bizard sortit de mon imagination tordus.

 **Guest** : Roo, je crois que peux importe sa maison, même un serpentard aurais rendu l'âme. Ah mais notre Lulu nous cache bien des choses ^^. Et pour les photos je sais pas trop Sev est timide :p . Bonne lecture  
 **Chl007** : j'èspert que celui ci seras aussi excellent ^^. Que veux tu Narcissa étais si heureuse qu'elle a pus se retenir, attend sa soeur a trouver sa moitier, comme elle avec son sucre d'orge. Et pour Drago t'inquiète je gère, personne le seras :p. bonne lecture.  
 **Tristana379** : je suis contente que tu es aimer malgrès le fait que se ne soit pas de ton registre ^^. et j'éspert que tu n as pas trop attendu (11h si je me trompe :p). bonne lecture  
 **Guest** : Bien sur qu'elle a pris des photos du baiser :p. Pour le coin enfant je pense surtout que Vol Lulu et sevinounet prendrons la place des enfants :p. bonne lecture

Deux personne mon demander des chapitre bonus Chl007 et Guest pour tout vous dire des chapitres bonus serons écrit, mais une fois l'histoire terminer se qui ne serais tarder, quoi que sa dépens de ma folie faudra voir avec elle.

Et voilà, ils sont tous en couple. Nos trois fans des Feux de l'amour filent le parfait amour. Mais rassurez vous, ce n'est pas terminé.

* * *

Nos trois amis étaient installés confortablement dans leurs fauteuils respectif. Voilà un mois maintenant que le père et le fils avaient réussi à conquérir le cœur de leur dame.

-Bon, maintenant que j'ai fais un peut de ménage chez les Moldu, et que tous ces raids sont terminés, je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur ma belle Bella, la princesse de mon cœur.

Notre très cher Lord noir prit un visage sérieux et regarda son fils, tandis qu'en fond raisonnait la douce mélodie du générique de fin des Feux de l'amour.

\- Mon fils, il est temps. Tu vas bientôt avoir une maman qui va te choyer et t'aimer _(c'est tellement le profil de Bellatrix)._ Je vais la demander en mariage !

\- YOUPIIIIII ! s'écrièrent Sev et Lulu en même temps.

Sev se jeta dans les bras de son papou d'amour, et se dernier le sera dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de mariage, Sev tu la demande quand en mariage? demanda espièglement Lulu.

\- Oui mon fils, quand vais-je avoir une belle fille?

Sev s'écarta de son père, se retrouvant debout devant les deux hommes. Il regardait ses pieds comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante sur terre.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux pas te marier ? s'horrifia Vold. _(ah non mais je le déshérite sinon hein!)_

\- Si, Si mais... je dois demander sa main à son père. Et elle m'a dit tristement qu'il y avait déjà des homme qui avaient proposer un contrat de mariage à son père, annonça tristement Severus. _(oh tu sais, tu demande à ton papou d'arranger tout ça avec un petit Avada Kedavra et puis c'est réglé)_

\- Mon tout petit Sevinounet, TU es le fils de Lord Voldemord, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Son père devrait se sentir honoré de ta demande, et si il refuse, il finira par accepter n'est-ce pas Lulu ? _(qu'est ce que je disais)_

\- Il en va de soit. Qui pourrait nous dire non ? Au pire on sera persuasif, comme avec l'aurore.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit Sev.

\- Oui on le dit, alors maintenant vas t'habiller avec ça.

Vold fit apparaître un paquet soigneusement emballé d'un papier vert avec des petits serpents qui bougeaient dessus, et le tendit a son fils.

\- Merci papou, mais c'est quoi?

-Vas l'ouvrir dans la chambre et reviens habillé avec, et plus vite que ça.

Sev partit dans la chambre pour ouvrir le cadeau de son père et s'en revêtir.

En attendant dans le petit salon :

\- Dis moi Vold, le cadeau était mieux emballé que d'habitude, tu as pris des cours d'emballage?

\- Non, c'est ma petite chérie. En me voyant en difficulté face à ce papier cadeau, elle me l'a emballé. _(nous avons trouvé le point faible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, tenez vous prêt!)_

\- Oh c'est mignon.

Sev sortit, habillé d'une belle robe de sorcier verte et argent, arborant le blason de Salazar Serpentard et celui des Princes.

\- Merci Papou, elle est magnifique.

\- Qu'il vienne à te refuser la main de sa fille vêtu ainsi, et il entendra parler de moi.

\- Vold à raison, on ne peux refuser quelque chose à un Prince adopté par le dernier descendant de Salazar.

Sev fit apparaître un bouquet d'orchidées d'un magnifique rouge.

\- Euh mon fils, si j'étais toi je prendrais une autre fleur. Les orchidées rouges signifient le désir ardent de partager le lit de la demoiselle _(moi je dis, à toujours faire des sous entendus on comprend rien, au moins là c'est clair)_ Pour une demande en mariage c'est un peu, comment dire.. direct.

Sev devint aussi rouge que ses fleurs.

\- Tient mon fils, prend plutôt celles-là.

Il se retrouva avec un bouquet de lys rouges et de roses pourpres.

\- Très bon choix Vold : les lys rouges montrent la fierté qu'il à d'aimer Leila, et lui demande d'oser l'aimer peut importe les difficultés. Et les roses pourpres montrent l'amour sulfureux et fou qu'il lui porte.

\- Oui je sais Lulu, avant de vouloir devenir mage noir je voulais ouvrir une petit boutique de fleurs, qui serait devenus mondialement célèbre. _(comme quoi, même en Angleterre l'éducation n'est toujours pas au point pour ce qui est de l'orientation professionnelle)_

\- Papa, après ta domination du monde tu pourras l'ouvrir.

\- Bonne idée, en plus je n'avais rien de prévu après la domination du monde. Attend je marque ça.

Il sortit son petit journal et écrivit dedans son prochain projet.

\- Bon Sev, tu devrais y aller. J'ai envoyer un elfe prévenir Lord Fawley de ton arrivée.

C'est donc quelques minutes plus tard que Sev apparut par la cheminée du manoir Fawley. Il avait bien-sûr caché par un habile sort le bouquet de fleur.

\- Monsieur Severus Rogue, que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Lord Fawley, si je peux me permettre, je porte le nom de Severus Lucius Prince Salazar, et je suis actuellement Lord Prince. Comme le montre les blasons sur ma robe et la bague à mon auriculaire droit. Mon père Lord Voldemort m'a permit de porter son blason. _(dans le jargon on appel ça faire de la lèche)_

Severus se délecta de la terreur qu'il venait de provoquer chez le Lord. Ce dernier avait comprit son erreur.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'avait pas eut vent de cette nouvelle.

\- C'est normal, nous ne l'avons pas encore réellement partager. Bien, passons à la raison de ma visite.

\- Oui bien-sûr, prenez place je vous pris.

Severus prit place sur l'un des fauteuils du grand salon et marqua un long silence – aimant savoir son hôte mal à l'aise. _(rho le coquinou)_

\- Je suis venu en cette journée car j'ai une demande à vous faire. Voyez vous, cela fait maintenant un mois que je courtise votre fille et j'ai ouï dire que de nombreux hommes vous avez demandé sa main. Alors je viens vous demander la permission d'épouser votre fille. _(pis de toute façon si tu refuse t'es mort. Du coup t'es d'accord hein?)_

Le Lord ne sut quoi dire et il resta là. Sev rigolait intérieurement : l'homme ressemblait à un poisson.

Se fut se moment que la jeune demoiselle choisi pour arriver. Un magnifique sourire vint se dessiner sur son visage tandis qu'elle allait d'un pas rapide vers Severus qui l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce, et c'était donc levé.

\- Oh mon ami, comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

\- Le plaisir est partagé Lady.

Lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur il lui fit un baisemain.

En attendant dans la tête du Lord :

\- **Il veut épouser ma fille. Ma tendre fille que personne ne mérite. En plus il n'est que professeur à Poudlard. Mais d'un autre côté il est le fils de Lord Voldemort, et un ami proche de la famille Malfoy. Mais il est aussi un sang mêlé. Oh Merlin, ma fille sourit magnifiquement ! Depuis quand sourit-elle ainsi ? Attends, elle marche rapidement. Depuis quand elle oublie les bonnes manières ? Oh il lui fait un parfait baisemain, il à donc une bonne éducation. Mais ça reste ma petite fille d'amour, même si sa mère me pousse à la marier car elle à déjà vingt cinq ans et que la plupart des filles de sang-pur sont mariées dès leur sortie de Poudlard. C'est aussi l'un des meilleurs parti: il à hérité de la famille Prince, mais il héritera aussi de celle de Salazar.** -

\- Severus, que faites vous ici?

\- Voyez-vous ma fille, il vient requérir l'autorisation de demander votre main.

La jeune demoiselle devint toute rouge et regarda son père, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

\- Et je lui accorde ce droit. _(ouais, sortez les confettis!)_

\- Merci Lord Fawley, je prendrais soin de votre fille.

Il salua poliment l'homme et tendit son bras à la belle demoiselle qu'il guida vers le jardin. Une fois arrivé sous un magnifique arbre, Severus fit apparaître le bouquet de fleur et un écrin recouvert de velours bleu. Il mit un genoux à terre et tendit le bouquet de fleur en premier qu'elle prit avec enchantement. Puis il porta l'écrin à la hauteur de ses mains.

\- Leila Fawley, voilà plusieurs mois que tu as volé mon cœur. Voila un mois que nous partageons notre amour, et j'aimerais savoir si tu es prête à vivre avec moi. Veux tu m'épouser ?

Le fait qu'il l'avait tutoyer avait encore plus fait rougir la jeune demoiselle qui se jeta sur l'homme pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Oui, oui je le veux. Severus je t'aime.

Notre grand romantique aida sa fiancé à se relever, puis lui pris la main pour passer un magnifique anneau en or orné de saphirs.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'une armée de serpents avec une caméra magique sur la tête, menés par Nagini, les filmaient sous tous les angles. _(Non mais c'est le remake de quoi ça encore ?! O_o)_ Ces derniers avaient été transplaner à la limite des protections du manoir, et étant des animaux, s'étaient faufilés sans soucis à travers les barrières.

Severus passa la journée et la soirée avec sa fiancée. Lulu était rentré car sa douce épouse avait mal à la tête et même si on était samedi, Drago était à Poudlard, donc Lulu voulait prendre soin de sa femme. Vold se retrouvait donc seul. Il eu donc l'idée d'aller voir Bella qui était en mission dans un petit village Moldu au nord de l'Angleterre.

Arrivé là-bas, il resta planté, subjugué par la vue de Bellatrix rigolant en torturant un pauvre Moldu qui se tordait comme un vers. - **Que je l'aime ma tendre et aimante princesse, aussi délicate qu'une rose** \- Elle venait de changer de cible et torturait maintenant une femme dans la trentaine. Il reprit conscience à l'éclat de rire de Bella et prit son courage à deux main pour allé la voir.

\- Doloris ! prononça hystériquement Bella.

Vold arriva derrière elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Tu à l'air de bien t'amuser, sourit tendrement ce dernier.

\- Oh mon Voldy d'amour. Oui je m'amuse vraiment, mais je pensais que tu restais au manoir car tu étais fatigué.

\- Oui, mais j'ai eu envie de te voir ma douce.

\- Doloris, lança à nouveau Bellatrix sur la Moldu.

\- Ma douce Bellatrix.

Personne ne leur prêtait attention, alors Vold mit un genoux à terre et sortit une bague de sa poche.

\- Bellatrix Black, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser.

Le doloris s'arrêta. La demoiselle aux cheveux noirs regarda l'homme qui avait toujours un genoux à terre et une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Oh Voldy, tu es si romantique. Bien-sûr que je veux t'épouser.

Il se releva et il s'embrassèrent au milieu des hurlements de douleur, des demandes de pitié et des cris de mort. _(on moins on peut pas dire qu'on tombe dans le cliché de la comédie romantique avec le soleil couchant et la douce brise d'été)_ Il passa l'anneau noir orné d'émeraudes à son doigt, scellant ainsi sa demande.

Bella acheva sa Moldu et continua de jouer, main dans la main avec Voldy, tuant et torturant.

Les torture n'avais jamais étais aussi amusant.

* * *

Avouez vous rêver de recevoir la même demande que Bellatrix? et vous étes jalouse d'elle  
et pour les garçons avouer vous aimerais faire la même déclaration que Voldemort a sa belle Bellatrix

Pour ma part je vais plus ouvrir une boutique de fleur :p  
bisous au prochain chapitre ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Désolé du retard, j ai pris du retard sur le chapitre et après sa a étais ma louloute decorectrice qui en a pris, a nous deux on fais la paire :p

 **Arwengeld** : Ravis que tu l'aimes toujours, espérant que celui si aussi te plaise ^^, bonne lecture.

 **Guest** : qui sais on la verras peut être :p bonne lecture

 **Tristana379** : Ah bas il manquerais plus que le grand Voldemort tombe dans le clicher :p bonne lecture.

 **Bewitchings-christma** s : je répond a tes 3 Reviews :p, Alors ces pas bin de rire de la magnifique et très sexy dance de victoire de Voldy non mais.  
alors oui le restaurant est dur a trouver, si tu veux l'adresse ces a coter du magasin qui vend les objet de torture.  
Voldemort choisie toujours bien ce mooment il sais être romantique, il s'adapte a toute les situation, il a même penser a un moyen d espionner son fils lors de sa demande:p. Bonne lecture.

 **Chl007** : Mais petit Lulu étais avec sa femme qui avais mal a la tête, il n'aller pas laisser sa tendre épouse seul. Bon bas ton futur époux auras qu'as faire le mélange des deux demande :p . bonne lecture

Bon que me reste t-il à faire ? Séduction : fait! Rendez vous : fait! Demande en mariage : fait ! Enterrement : Lequel ? Celui qu'on fête quand on va se marier. À bah non, pas fait.

* * *

C'était les vacances, voilà pourquoi les occupants de la pièce regardaient les Feux de l'amour. Voldy était dans son petit fauteuil, alors que Sev était assit sur le canapé à côté de Lulu qui caressait les cheveux de son fils qui avait poser sa tête sur les jambes de son père. Sev avait pris tous les coussins.

\- Papou, c'est quoi un enterrement de vie de célibataire? demanda Sev en regardant sont père.

\- J'ignore cela. Ce doit être un truc moldu, attends on va regarder l'épisode suivant on verra bien.

\- Bonne idée oncle Voldemort.

\- Drago, mon petit, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler tonton Vold.

\- Mille excuse, je dois m'y habituer.

\- Vold mon fils est un grand timide, d'ailleurs je me demande si je ne vais pas devoir lui arranger un mariage. _(oui oui, à douze on se disait qu'il commençait à être un peu vieux aussi)_

\- Père!

\- Voyons Lulu, Drago à besoin de temps, il finira par trouver chapeau à sa tête.

\- Tu as raison Vold.

En attendant, Sev regardait discrètement son filleul qui rougissait.

L'épisode terminé, on voyait déjà Lulu soulever délicatement la tête de son fils pour se diriger vers la cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée.

\- Manoir Malfoy !

\- Lucius mon amour, qui y'a t-il? demanda la mélodieuse voix de Madame Malfoy.

\- Ma rose argentée, sais-tu ce qu'est un enterrement de célibataire ?

\- Mon sucre d'orge, j'espère vous n'avez pas encore tué une de nos connaissances à laquelle on devra assister à l'enterrement ?

\- Mais non ma douce. _(c'est tellement pas notre genre)_ Ça consiste à faire la fête avant le mariage, sauf que les hommes le font d'un côté alors que les femmes le font du leur. Je me disais que tu pourrais en organiser une pour ta sœur et Leila. Je te fait parvenir la documentation. _(formulaire 305B en deux exemplaires signés, formulaire 60A tamponné par la préfecture, sans oublier le dossier 42H à remplir au complet avant le rendre)_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais organiser ça comme il se doit. Je te laisse celle des époux.

\- Bien sur ma douce.

Après quelques autres mots doux – qui renforcèrent Drago dans son idée de ne jamais tomber amoureux – Lulu se retourna vers les trois autres en leur déclarant que, demain soir, se tiendrait la petite fête, et il disparut organiser cela.

Le lendemain soir arriva rapidement. Vold et Sev attendirent Lucius qui devait les transplaner au lieu de la fête, ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver.

Une fois arrivés sur le lieu, ils furent accueillis par Drago qui avait été embarquer par son père qui avait eu besoin d'aide. Il se trouvait dans une grande suite luxueuse. _(on va faire un crossover entre babysitting et Very Bad Trip c'est ça ?)_

\- Parrain, mon oncle, bienvenu à Las Vegas, la ville Moldu du jeu. _(oh god! Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer ? O.o)_

\- Lulu, tu n'as pas osé ?

\- Mais Sev tu as toujours dit que tu rêvais de venir ici !

\- Mais Drago est trop jeune !

\- Puisque père est ici, rien ne m'empêche de l'être. _(et puis maman est pas au courant donc ça passe crème)_

\- Rooo aller mon petit Sevinounet, détend toi. Lulu et Drago ont eut une très bonne idée, allez prend ta petite valise de dollar et allons nous amuser. _(y'en à qui ont des portefeuilles bien remplit, voir des cartes banquaires illimitées, et puis il y à ceux qui ont des valises remplies de billets)_

Ce furent donc quatre hommes qui sortirent de la chambre, valise en main.

Arrivés dans le casino moldu, ils furent accueillis par deux hôtesses qu'ils congédièrent rapidement.

\- Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ? s'offusqua Lucius après avoir repousser la fille qui venait de coller sa poitrine à son bras.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour aller boire un verre avant d'aller jouer. Se fut un Whisky pour Lulu et Sev, un cognac pour Vold, et un diabolo pour Drago qui fit une mou, - **bah, je vais attendre qu'ils aient une peut bu pour demander un verre moi aussi** \- C'est sur cette pensée qu'il suivit les adultes qui se dirigèrent à une table de poker. _(et après on s'étonne que ce gamin ait mal tourné à l'école XD)_

\- Sev, tu es le meilleur de nous, regarde dans sa tête, chuchota discrètement Lulu. Il fut approuvé par Vold. _(tiens, voilà un scalpel. Mais non puisque je te dis qu'il n'y à pas besoin d'anesthésie, je la tiens bien)_

\- Tapis! fit la voix froide du professeur. Vold, Lulu et Drago abordaient eux aussi un masque sans expression, - **ces pauvres Moldu sont vraiment nul pour cacher leurs expressions** – pensa Vold lorsqu'à l'annonce du tapis de Rogue, le dernier moldu en liste avait eut l'air perdu, et plus si sur que lui. Cependant, vu que Lulu voulait s'amuser, d'un petit imperium, il fit tous miser au moldu. Seul son fils le vit faire.

\- Full d'as au roi ! annonças Sev.

Une paire d'as atterrit rageusement sur la table alors que Vold rassemblait l'argent qui ornait le centre de la table.

\- Allons à une autre table, c'est ennuyeux ce jeu.

En effet ça faisait trois parties que notre Sev gagnait, et ce à la loyale, bien évidement. _(on y croit)_ C'était pas de leur faute s'ils leurs étaient supérieur. Jouer contre des sorciers, surtout Serpentard, était plus complexe, à part pour Sev qui était un maître de la magie de l'esprit.

\- Allons boire un verre dans ce bar, proposa Vold.

Les 3 autres approuvèrent. Une fois installés et leur commande passée ils firent enfin attention à ce qui les entourait : des femmes à moitié nues qui dansaient sur la scène. L'une d'elle vint les rejoindre et se mis à danser devant eux. Lucius attrapa Drago pour lui cacher les yeux.

\- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Père, j'ai du mal à respirer là!

-Drago tu gardes les yeux fermés. _(connaissant le gamin on se doute bien qu'il va le faire hein)_

Vold couvrit lui aussi les yeux de son fils.

\- Papou, j'ai déjà vu une fille si peux vêtu. _(Mais quand ?! O.o)_ Je te rappel que je suis majeur depuis longtemps.

Vold fit la moue et laissa son fils quitter ses bras alors que Drago se tortillait pour respirer.

\- Lulu laisse ton fils, il doit apprendre à quoi ressemble le corps d'une femme, à moins qu'il préfère les hommes, rigola Sev.

\- QUOIIII ! Drago …

\- Du calme père, j'aime les filles, soupiras Drago qui avait enfin accès à l'air étant libéré des bras de son père. _(y'a ceux qui auraient été super gênés devant ce genre de remarque, puis y'a Drago. Le gamin de douze ans stoïque dans toutes les circonstances)_

Mais il vira violemment au rouge quand il vit la fille enlever son haut. Son masque d'aristo ne tenait plus du tout en place, entre avoir une réputation de tombeur et de séducteur et l'être vraiment, c'était deux choses différentes. Oui, c'était la première fois que Drago voyait une femme si peu vêtu. Mais même dans ce genre de situation il savait rester un bon serpent. _(En même temps c'est pas tellement à Poudlard que les filles vont pouvoir se trimballer comme ça. Je veux bien que Dumbledore arrange les règles à sa façon mais bon..)_

\- Père, je crois que si mère venait à apprendre ce que vous faites ici elle n'apprécierait que peu cela. Et je pense que Tante Bella est pareille mon oncle.

\- On va y aller hein, sourit Lucius en se levant précipitamment et embarquant son fils ce que Vold imita.

Pendant se temps chez les filles. _(j'espère qu'il y à des chippendales, que ça soit un peu croustillant :D)_

\- Par Merlin, Bella, regarde cet Apollon, s'exclama Cissa en montrant un des homme dansant en caleçon. _(merci d'avoir satisfait ma curiosité)_

\- Leila, ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée, rigola Bella en confirmant les paroles de sa sœur en glissant un billet dans le boxer de bel étalon. _(entre ça et Voldy au spa, je sait pas lequel des deux me perturbe le plus)_

\- Mais je n'est jamais été marié moi ! répondit timidement Leila.

\- Par Merlin, si j'avais attendu que ce soit mon idiot de défunt mari qui m'enlève ma virginité, je l'aurait toujours.

\- Bella !

\- Cissa, me dit pas que Lucius ?

\- Oui, c'est le seul homme que j'ai touché. Mais pas le premier que j'ai regarder.

\- Ah, tu me rassure frangine. Aller une autre tournée.

Des verres apparent sur la table. Ils furent rapidement vidés, même celui de Leila.

\- Elle a une bonne descente la petite, rigola Bella.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas boire. A Serdaigle on est pas toujours des anges. _(techniquement ça leur correspond de savoir comment bien tenir l'alcool. C'est un truc qu'il faut apprendre en faisant des études de terrain)_

\- Par Merlin ! Bella je suis choquée, Sev va avoir des surprises.

\- Dites moi belle maman, avez- vous choisi votre robe? sourit innocemment Leila qui venait de boire un nouveau verre.

\- BELLE MAMAN ! Bella venait de comprendre.

\- Bah oui frangine, Voldemort a adopté Sev, de ce fait par le mariage tu deviendras sa mère, donc la belle mère de Leila, sourit Cissa.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entend parler d'une belle fille et de sa belle mère boire ensemble, rigola Leila en remplissant le verre de Bella et de Cissa.

\- On a déjà un fils, et s'il ne veux pas d'autre enfant? s'horrifia Bella.

\- Tu veux des enfants ? s'étonna Leila.

\- Ma sœur à toujours voulus plusieurs enfants, mais pas avec le déchet qui est mort. _(Ça, c'est fait)_

\- Bien sûr que j'en veux. Des aussi beau que mon tendre Voldy d'amour! Ils iraient tous à Serpentard.

\- Moi aussi j'en veux plein, aussi brave et beau que leur père. Et ils iraient à Serpentard et a Serdaigle, ajouta Leila.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais en avoir un autre, mais je sais pas comment le dire a Lucius. Sa famille prône l'enfant unique.

\- Cissa, ma sœur, il ne peux rien te refuser, soupiras sa sœur.

\- Elle à raison Cissa.

Bella leva rapidement la tête, Leila regarda la nouvelle venue alors que Cissa se levait pour ce jeter dans les bras de sa deuxième sœur.

\- Androméda, tu as pu te libérer, fit la voix joyeuse de Cissa.

Bella se levas et se jeta à son tour dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Leila je te présente notre sœur. Andro, je te présente Leila, la future femme de Severus.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que Sev à trouver l'amour.

Elle sourit et rejoignit le canapé, encadrée par ses deux sœurs, et regarda les hommes qui dansaient.

Elles enchaînèrent bouteille sur bouteille, dansèrent collées l'une à l'autre, et chantèrent relativement faux. _(on dirait le programme de mon futur enterrement de vie de jeune fille x) )_

Au casino, on ne pouvait plus voir nos quatre spécimen, mis à la porte pour avoir mis à sec plusieurs clients et avoir causé un déficit important au casino. Alors ils étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel, à boire, même Drago.

\- Papa, je veux une petite sœur! s'exclama Drago debout sur une table, bouteille à la main.

\- Et moi aussi papounet, une zolie petite sœur ! Supplia Sev en regardant son père.

\- Et nous on veux des petits enfants, bande de morveux ! Répondirent les deux pères en se levant, pour se retrouver debout sur le canapé se qui les faisaient tanguer encore plus.

\- Et avec tout ces sous, et bah on ouvrira la boutique de tonton, hein papa ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui fiston et avec le reste on achètera un petit cot…. co … chalet dans la grande prairie.

\- Et on y habiteras tous ensemble, ajouta Vold.

\- Et on aura un dragon domestique ? Demanda Sev.

\- Tous ce que tu veux mon bébé d'amour.

\- Je sais ! On vas dessiner notre futur maison, dit Drago avant de tomber de la table de laquelle il essayait de descendre.

Ils le rejoignirent tous autour de la table. _(bon par contre on va quand même pas l'aider à se relever, ça serait trop simple)_

Une demie heure plus tard.

\- Snif, vous avez oublier la chambre pour moi et ma future épouse, et celle de nos enfants, pleura Drago.

-Oh mon fils, on va les rajouter.

Il dessina tout un étage en plus puis pris son fils dans ses bras et en trois seconde ça se transforma en câlin groupé.

Et ils finirent par tous s'endormir les uns collés au autres, comme les filles de leur côté.

 _(Encore une fois, pourquoi personne n'a pensé à envoyé cette scène aux scénaristes ! Quitte à ce qu'ils rajoutent des trucs qui sont pas quand les bouquins, autant que ce soit marrant)_

* * *

Ah drago n'as pas 12ans mais ma folle de corectrice l'imagine comme sa, il a plus vers les 16ans ^^

Encors désolé pour le retard, de plus je ne vous promet pas que j'arriverais a écrit la suite, j'arrive en période d'examen la suite arriveras surment avec les vacance promit si je ne peux pas avant ^^

bisou


	13. Chapter 13

Désolé de se retard, pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre et bien plus long 2 chapitre en 1 :p

 **Bewitchings-christmas** : Mais non je te rassure il ne vas pas tomber dans la débauche, mais tu vas voir on apprend un truc sur lui dans ce chapitre :p, et ils sont toujours tous mignon :p Bonne lecture.  
 **Chl007** : Merci, mes examen se sont asser bien passer ^^. ils sont pas fous juste un peux spéciale ces tout, enfin je crois. Bonne lecture.  
 **Tristana379** : j en est encore un examen a la rentrée ^^. Tu verras bien assez tôt se qu'ils deviendrons, mais qui sais il aurons peut être une maison dans la prairie :p. Bonne lecture

Pour le bien de mon délire Sirius n'est pas mort, ni Dumby d'ailleurs, on suit pas l'histoire :P

* * *

Tout le monde se tenait dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy : les trois couples, Drago et Androméda. Ils étaient assis autour d'une tasse de thé et de quelques pâtisseries préparés par les trois sœur et Leila. Ils étaient tous réunis ici pour discuter du futur événement : le double mariage.

\- On devrait faire deux équipes pour aller plus vite. L'une s'occuperait de la décoration et d'envoyer les faire-parts, et l'autre de trouver le traiteur et surtout les gâteaux de mariage.

\- Mère pourquoi ne pas demander à nos elfes pour le repas? Questionna Drago qui avait toujours vu les repas des grandes réceptions être fait par les elfes de maison.

\- Voyons mon Draguinou, ça serais moins drôle. Et puis c'est un événement unique, il se doit donc d'être différent.

\- Oh je vois.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi petite sœur. Donc je vois bien les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre, des objections? Proposa la douce voix d'Andro.

Tous firent non de la tête. En même temps personne ne voulait la contredire, elle était pire que ses deux sœurs cadette réunies lorsqu'on la contrariait. Drago adorait vraiment ses tantes.

\- Alors on s'occupera du traiteur et des gâteaux, comme cela on pourra essayer les robes. On vous laisse donc la demeure et les faire-parts les garçons, annonça joyeusement Bella qui tenait en horreur la décoration.

\- Oh bien-sûr ma douce princesse, si c'est ce que tu veux c'est ce que nous ferons, répondit un Voldy enamouré. _(c'est trois là qui font la déco, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça peut donner tient. Y'a des chances pour que ça penche vers le carnaval de Venise version vert et argent moi je dis)_

Moins de dix minutes plus tard les garçons se retrouvèrent seul dans le manoir Malfoy. Cissa avait

«torturé» son mari pour qu'il accepte de prêter le manoir pour la cérémonie. Il n'avait pas voulu au début, mais la promesse de dormir seul s'il refusait lui fit changer très, mais alors très vite, d'avis. Il trouvait l'idée MA-GNI-FIQUE.

\- Bon, l'un de vous a-t-il une idée pour la décoration ? fit la voix lasse de Drago qui aurait préféré être en train d'aider sa mère à trouver les plus belles robes au lieu de décoré le manoir. _(tu crois que tu lui aurais fait essayer une robe s'il était allé avec elle ?:o)_

\- On devrait plutôt commençer les faire-parts, on pourra les faire en regardant un épisode des Feux de l'amour, dit Sev.

-Très bonne idée mon fils. Lulu montre nous le chemin.

Lulu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et les conduisit dans une grande salle, aux douces couleurs. Il y avais des fauteuils fort confortables et des canapés tous tourné vers un mur blanc. Il fit apparaître une table avec plusieurs chaises confortables, toutes tournées vers le mur et ils y prirent place.

\- Bon on invite qui ? Demanda le maître des lieux.

\- Ma douce rose m'a fait une liste d'invités, répondit fièrement le maître des potions en montrant tout content un gros rouleau de parchemin.

\- Ma délicate et merveilleuse déesse m'en a fait une aussi. Vold tout souriant montra la sienne.

\- Bon dans ce cas pour les faire-parts on se met deux par deux. Parrain sera avec moi, alors que père seras avec le Maître, intervint Drago en prenant la liste des mains de son parrain.

\- Dragoninoux, je te l'ai déjà dit, appelle moi tonton Vold quand on est en famille.

\- Pardon mo… tonton Vold.

\- Bien. Drago tu as l'air bien partit, un idée pour la couleur des faire-parts ? Demanda Lulu.

\- Non aucune. Il dit cela de sa voix traînante.

Tous se mirent à réfléchir.

De leur côté, les trois sœurs et Leila venaient d'arriver au traiteur le plus connus du monde sorcier anglais.

\- On va se régaler ! s'exclama Andro.

\- Je m'en veux d'avoir laisser le travail le plus ennuyant aux garçons, fit d'une voix triste Leila.

\- Mais non ma chère, il faut pas, rigola Cissa. Tu t'y habituera, les Serpentard mâles lorsqu'ils sont amoureux ils font tout ce qu'on leur demande, même si parfois il faut leur faire de gentilles menaces. _(c'est bon à savoir ça, faudra que je m'assure de trouver un Serpentard x) )_

\- Oh je vois.

\- Dit moi, ma future belle fille, avec qui es-tu sortit avant mon fils ? Demanda Bella qui ne c'était même pas rendue compte du mot utilisé pour désigner Sev.

Les trois autre filles rigolèrent gentiment, avant que Leila réponde.

\- Avec un Gryffondor lors de ma 6éme année _(bouuuh, hérétique!)_ , mais ce n'est pas allé plus loin que des baisés et de se tenir la main, se qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. Il était d'un ennui ! Aucune conversation, et il voulait que je ne m'occupe que de lui. Elle soupiras au souvenir de ce premier amour.

\- Les deux seuls hommes de Gryffondor qui n'étaient pas stupide et qui valaient un magnifique Serpentard – où même un Serdaigle – sont bien notre cousin Sirius et ce cher Remus, qui était à croquer.

\- Tu as bien raison Cissa, confirma Andro, appuyée par le hochement de tête de Bella.

Les quatre jeunes femmes rentrèrent enfin dans le restaurant. Lorsque le serveur vint vers elles pour les conduire au chef il fut impressionné par l'auras de prestance des quatre divines créatures se trouvant devant lui. Une fois arrivées devant le chef elles prirent place à une table est commerça la discution sur le repas.

\- Pour combien de personne le repas ? Demanda le chef.

\- Oh voyons on ne sera pas nombreux, réfléchit quelques secondes Cissa. Nous serons 369. _(quelle bande de petits joueurs franchement)_

\- Oui en effet c'est un petit mariage. Si seulement on avait eu plus de temps, soupira Andro.

Puis le chef leur donna les recettes qu'il pouvait réaliser et laissa les femmes choisir.

Pendant ce temps au manoir.

\- J'ai trouvé, on peut les faire rose avec un petit cœur rouge dessus ! s'exclama Vold ce qui fit frémir les trois autres. _(très Serpentard tout ça)_

\- Je veux pas te vexer papou mais ça risque d'être moche. Pour appuyer ses paroles il fit apparaître une carte rose pliée avec un cœur sur le devant et à l'intérieur il y en avait plusieurs plus petit.

\- Tu as raison mon fils c'est ignoble, j'étais en train d'imaginer l'amour de ma vie dans son petit tablier rose avec le petit cœur rouge.

Drago se retint de soupirer _(et d'imaginer ce à quoi tonton Voldy pensait),_ et reprit le court de ses pensées alors que la voix de son père raisonnait pour donner son idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas un rouge avec une belle fleur de lys dessus. A l'intérieur il y aurait de petites étoiles sur les rebords. Il transforma une feuille pour montrer son idée.

\- Et pourquoi pas avec un lion dessus pour continuer les conneries, répondit Vold outré par la couleur utilisée.

\- J'avais pas vu ça comme la couleur de la plus stupide des maisons, mais plus comme celle de l'amour. Mais maintenant que tu le dis Vold, c'est une horrible idée.

Ils se remirent tout les trois à réfléchir. Drago, lui, avait un sourire idiot sur le visage alors qu'il avait trouvé le faire-part pour le mariage de son parrain.

\- Et pourquoi pas bleu roi avec deux grande ailes couleur bronze sur la couverture, à l'intérieur on écrirait le message en bronze. Cela fut dit avec une voix rêveuse qui surprit les trois adultes qui se mirent à sourire.

Drago changea une feuille pour rendre plus parlante sont idée. Severus était aux anges, sa belle fleur serait ravie de ce genre de faire-part, au traits de sa maison et en plus le bleu était la couleur préférais de Sev même si tout le monde pensait que c'était le vert ou le noir.

\- Mon fils est un génie, ce faire-part est parfais. Tout comme toi.

Voldy regarda Drago les yeux pétillants, il avait mit ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ses joues et fit une mou de chien battu. Drago comprit le message, et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi pas un vert émeraude, avec la gueule d'un basilique ouverte et entre ses croc une alliance, à l'intérieur l'invitation sera écrite en argent ?

\- Dragounet d'amour, tu devrais ouvrir une boutique pour préparer les mariages, ma délicate, merveilleuse, splendide, … _(et comme ça il pourra s'associer à la boutique de fleurs de Voldy!)_

Drago arrêta d'écouter et replongea dans ses rêveries, mais une fois que Voldy eut fini de faire l'éloge sur sa fée, sa sirène, son âme sœur bref, sur Bella, il vint embrasser fortement Drago sur la joue ce qui fit bondir le jeune homme qui fut ensuite serré contre son père alors que son parrain lui caressait les cheveux. J'ai pas à vous décrire la tête de ce pauvre Drago, on y lisait le désespoirs dans ses beaux yeux orageux. Une fois les papouilles terminées au plus grand soulagement de Drago, tous s'assirent à nouveau et Lulu fit commencer un épisode des Feux de l'amour, alors que les deux groupes commençaient la création des faire-parts. Il fallait les faire un par un pour les rendre nominatif, Merlin soit loué que la magie existe.

Les filles de leur côté avaient réussies sans soucis à se mettre d'accord sur le repas.

\- Alors Mes dames et Mes demoiselles, qu'avez-vous choisis?

\- Pour le vin d'honneur nous voudrions des petites verrines.

Leila montra les verrines souhaitées : il y en avait au foie gras poêlé aux pêches, ainsi que d'autres aux deux caviars, sans oublier celles de foie gras au chutney de fruits rouges, et celles de noix de St-Jacques en tartare aux pistaches grillées, ainsi que de nombreuses autres.

\- Et bien sûr, pour accompagner cela ce seras le Champagne **Heidsieck de 1907, ajouta Bella qui avait un petit faible pour les bon alcools.**

 **\- Il s'en vas de soit Mademoiselle.**

\- Pour l'entrée on avait pensé à du homard bleu. Pour le plat, du bœuf millésimé avec sa sauce à la truffe blanche sur son lit de légumes, continua Leila.

Je n'ai pas à vous dire comment le chef était heureux. Les ingrédients commandés étaient dans les plus luxueux.

Le petit groupe quitta le restaurant pour se rendre à la meilleure pâtisserie anglaise, attention elle se trouvait dans le monde Moldu, c'était une pâtisserie traditionnelle _(ces 4 quatre là dans le monde moldu, pensez à mettre des menottes à Bella pour éviter l'incident diplomatique)_. Lorsque les quatre femmes rentrèrent, le petit homme derrière le comptoir disparus chercher le chef – qui était aussi le patron – car il voyait bien l'importance de ces femmes.

\- Merlin, on dirait ce sale rat ! s'exclama Cissa.

\- Qui sait, il a peut être un jumeaux cracmol, répondit sarcastiquement Bella.

\- Merlin il manquerais plus que ça ! répondit Andro qui avait en horreur ce truc horrible.

\- Qui est ce rat ? Demanda curieusement Leila.

\- Un froussard inutile qui était à Gryffondor.

Elles furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, plutôt grand.

\- Que puis je pour vous jeunes Lady ?

\- Nous aimerions commander deux gâteaux de mariage pour le même jour, est ce possible ? demanda Leila de sa douce voix.

\- Bien-sûr, installez vous à la table là bas. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir mieux mais nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir des clients si prestigieux.

Elles prirent place tandis que l'homme revenait avec des échantillons des gâteaux qui se trouvaient en vitrine.

\- On vas se régaler, murmura Andro en se frottant les mains.

Revenons aux hommes : trois d'entre eux étaient avachis sur la table car ils venaient de finir le dernier faire-part. Le plus jeune des trois était repartit on ne sais où dans ses pensées.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que ma colombe argentée à invité Lestrange, renifla tristement Voldy.

\- La bienséance Vold, la bienséance, soupira Lus qui lui non plus ne l'aimait pas.

\- La mienne à invité la vielle Londubat, se lamenta le maître des cachots de Poudlard.

\- Elle viendra pas, elle est de la lumière, rassura Lus.

\- C'est la marraine de Leila, bien-sûr qu'elle viendra. Et j'en est une aussi pour son héritier, pleuras Sev.

\- Oups désolé vieux, t'inquiète on le tiendra loin de toi, soutient Lulu en tapotant l'épaule de son ami.

\- Elle à aussi invité les Lovegood pour couvrir l'événement, soupiras Sev.

\- C'est toujours mieux que l'autre hystérique blonde Rita Skeeter, affirma Drago soudainement revenu dans la conversation.

\- Tu as raison fiston. Allez, allons décorer le manoir avant que les femmes reviennent! s'exclama Lus en se levant alors que le générique de fin des Feux de l'amour raisonnait en font.

Tous les quatre étaient au milieu du salon.

\- Bon on fait quoi où ? Demanda Lulu aux deux futurs mariés.

\- Le vin d'honneur dans le jardin ? Proposa Sev

\- Oh oui, et la cérémonie aussi,.Et après on fera le repas dans la salle de bal, sautilla de joie Voldy.

\- Faut cependant décorer les autres pièces, ordre de mère, souligna Drago.

\- C'est bien ma reine pour penser à tous les détails, dit fièrement Lus.

Drago, fatigué de tant de niaiseries, partit dans le jardin.

\- Je vous laisse l'intérieur, j'ai une idée pour la décoration extérieure.

\- C'est bien mon fils ça.

\- Je dirait plus qu'il tient ça de sa mère. _(ma famille, toujours là pour nous soutenir)_

\- Sev, espèce de traitre.

\- Lucius, je te permet pas de parler ainsi à mon bébé Sévinounet d'amour, non mais.

Sur ces mots Voldy pris Sev dans ses bras et le câlina. Lus aurait parié avoir cru entendre ronronner le maître des potions.

Dehors, notre Drago regarder stupidement une fleur en soupirant. Au bout d'un moment il sortit de ses pensées est commença la décoration. Heureusement que la magie permettait de tout préparer à l'avance et de pouvoir protéger les affaires, car le mariage avait lieu dans une semaine. Mais avec Narcissa, tout devais être parfais, donc en commençant tôt elle pourrait modifier ce qu'elle voudrait pour que tout soit PAR-FAIT. Alors il commença à jeter des sorts en étant plongé dans ses pensées. _(mon dieu, même lui commence à être atteint par le virus de l'amour. Sortez vos masques!)_ : une arche imposante recouverte de rosiers grimpant – les roses étaient un mélange de blanc et de pourpre – puis un grand tapis bleu et argent fit le chemin entre l'arche et l'entrée du jardin. Il continua de faire apparaître plusieurs chose : des tables en fer forgé noir finement ouvragé, et toute la décoration tourna autour des fleurs de couleur pourpre, argent et bleu.

Les femmes, elles, se régalaient avec les gâteaux. Le chef était plus que ravis de voir à quel point ses pâtisserie plaisaient même à l'élite.

\- Avez-vous fait vos choix Lady ?

\- C'est vraiment très dur, ils sont tous succulent, pensa à haute voix Androméda.

\- Je suis d'accord sur ce point grande sœur. La cadette regardait les assiettes une par une.

\- Vous voulez que j'en fasse d'autre et vous repasserez ?

\- Non surtout pas, on aura encore plus de mal à choisir! s'exclama Leila.

Le chef sourit à la jeune femme et se mit à réfléchir à comment aider ces deux femmes à trouver les gâteaux pour leur mariage.

\- Je pourrais en créer un selon vos préférences ainsi que ceux des futurs époux ?

\- En voila une bonne idée! s'enjoua Bella. Alors mon roudoudou d'amour _(celle là faut pas que ça arrive aux oreilles des Mangemort s'il veut toujours avoir l'air crédible)_

adore le chocolat. Pour ma part j'ai une petite faiblesse pour les fraises et la chantilly, rougi Bella.

\- Mon doux petit piloupilou à un faible pour les choux à la crème, et moi pour le nougat.

Le pâtissier les regardas et leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Je sais exactement se que je vais faire.

Les femmes remercièrent l'homme et partirent faire les boutiques : le moment le plus attendu de la journée. C'est donc en ce milieu d'après midi que le magasin le plus réputé du monde magique pour ses robes de mariée fut pris d'assaut par quatre femmes surexcité.

\- Avant qu'on ne commence, Narcissa, je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda timidement Leila.

\- Oui bien-sûr, qui y'a t-il ?

\- Voila, voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon témoin mais aussi ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

Cissa se jeta dans les bras de Leila et lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

\- Bien sur que je le veux!

\- Bon ben puisqu'on en est déjà là, Andro, est-ce que tu voudrais bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur et mon témoin, même si je sais que je ne suis pas allé à ton mariage.

Bella était gênée et regardait ses pieds et jouait avec ses mains, puis elle se prit une tornade qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Bien sur que oui ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir que ça.

Bella sourit, Cissa aussi. Elle était heureuse de voir ses aînées ainsi.

\- Bon, et si on cherchait nos robes maintenant. Ils en faut aussi pour les demoiselles d'honneur, dit Cissa.

Elles s'éparpillèrent pour trouver des robes et elle les ramener au centre pour ensuite toutes les comparer.

\- Bella, petite sœur, pourquoi tu as des robes noirs dans tes choix ? On ne va pas à un enterrement. Elle soupira et les donnas a une vendeuse pour qu'elle les range.

\- Mais grande sœur, j'aime bien le noir moi, chouina Bella

\- Oui bah garde cette couleur pour les robes que tu utilises pour aller jouer, la réprima Andro sous le regard rieur des deux autres femmes. Et pourquoi pas la prendre rouge pendant que tu y es !?

\- Ah non ça jamais! s'outra Bella. Mais je ne peux pas porter du blanc puisque je me suis déjà marié.

\- Alors pourquoi pas prendre cette robe verte? Proposa doucement Leila en montrant une robe qu'elle avait trouvé.

Bella courut sur elle est prit la robe

\- Elle est sublime !

Elle entra dans la cabine pour l'essayer sous le rire des trois autres.

En attendant qu'elle la mette, Cissa montra une belle robe blanche ornée de perles à Leila qui alla l'essayer.

Dans le salon Lus agitait sa baguette pour que lumières, fleurs, et autres décorations apparaissent. il avais opter pour des couleurs comme le vert pomme et le blanc ainsi que le orange. Alors que tout fier il alla décorer le petit salon pour les dames, Sev passa dans le salon et changea la couleur des décos pour un dégradé de bleu. Vold, lui, venait d'entrer dans la salle de bal normalement décorée par Sev, mais il changea la couleur pour la mettre en harmonie avec la décoration du petit salon qui servait à recevoir les hommes avant que la cérémonie commence. Les belles fleurs, les grands rideaux de velours, les chemins de table en soie, tout changea de couleur d'un dégradé de bleu vers un dégradé de violet _(ça commence à être un running gag x) ). C'_ est tout content qu'il rejoignit le salon et vit la déco qu'il décida d'assortir aux deux autres. Cependant Sev entrait dans le petit salon pour les hommes et ajusta les couleurs à celles du salon, du moins celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes aient fait les trois salles. En revenant au salon Lus s'exclama en voyant les décorations violettes :

\- Mais que s'est t-il passé? la décoration à changer!

Les deux autres entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Ah mais c'est que je les ai ajuster aux autres pièces, dit Voldy tout fier de lui.

\- Quoi ? mais je les avait déjà ajustées ! s'exclama Sev

\- Mais j'ai fait pareil.

Les trois hommes se rendirent dans le petit salon pour les hommes portant les couleurs vert pomme, orange pâle et blanc, puis dans la salle de bal devenue bleu, et dans le salon des femmes devenus violet. _(je savais que ça allait être le bordel avec eux x) )_

\- On à au moins deux salles sur quatre assorties, soupiras Lus.

Sauf qu'entre temps, Drago était rentré dans le salon et avait ajusté les couleurs à celles du jardin : bleu roi, argent et pourpre. Et il fit ça pour les trois autres pièces puis rejoignit les adultes restés dans le salon des femmes à discuter de quelles couleurs laissées. Trop occupés, ils ne firent pas attention à Drago qui ajusta les couleurs aux siennes et repartit terminer le jardin avec les idées qu'il venais d'avoir. _(Drago Malfoy, la nouvelle version masculine de Luna)_

\- Lucius Abraxe Malfoy, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir mon témoin, demanda au bout d'un moment Voldy alors qu'ils cherchaient tous les trois les couleurs pour la déco.

\- Oh Lord Voldemort, mon cher ami, bien-sûr que je le veux.

Sev essuya une petite larme de joie au coin de son œil émut, puis il décida d'aller chercher son futur témoin qui devais être dans le jardin. Aucun ne fit attention aux couleurs des salles décorées dans lesquelles ils passèrent, puis Sev trouva Drago debout au milieu du grand jardin, en train de transformer diverses choses.  
\- Drago Lucius Malfoy, mon filleul, accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin?

\- Ça sera avec joie Parrain.

Il sourit à son parrain qui vint le prendre dans ses bras.

Les quatre femmes sortirent avec leur robe bien pliées dans leurs sacs. Elles avaient rendues folles les trois pauvres vendeuses _(tu-m'étonnes!)_ , et leur avait laissé une tonne de robes à ranger. Mais bon, elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'avoirs des robes médiocres, non mais. !

C'est donc heureuses qu'elle rentrèrent au manoir Malfoy, et furent ravies de la décoration, surtout celle du Jardin. Et elles aimèrent de les voir toutes accordées. _(ça c'était pas gagné)_

* * *

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimer ce grand chapitre.  
Tien dites moi le faire par que vous aurais aimer :p

Je vous Souhaite de Très bonne fête et Joyeux Noël


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour mille excuse pour se retard mes j'ai plus de cour que je ne le penser ^^'.

 **Chl007** : Et bas écoute pour ta question tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre, alors bonne découverte ^^

J'espère que vous êtes tous sur votre trente et un? Car nos amis n'aimeraient pas vous voir en robe de sorcier de seconde main. Aller, donnez-moi votre invitation et rentrez découvrir le mariage le plus unique des deux mondes mélangés.

* * *

Alors que petit-à-petit les invités arrivaient – accueillis par Lucius et Drago déjà prêt – les marié(e)s et les demoiselles d'honneur se préparaient à l'étage, avec une bonne coupe de champagne pour les aider. Drago, lui, avait abandonné son père sous prétexte de voir si les invités n'avaient pas de problèmes. Lucius le vit alors regarder dans les différents lieux réservés aux invités. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un, sûrement un de ses amis dont les parents avaient été invités. Mais bon, là je m'égare, revenons à nos demoiselles.

\- Bella, tu devrais laisser ta baguette ici, c'est plus prudent.

\- Pourquoi Cissa ?

\- Ce que veux dire Cissa petite sœur, c'est que ça serait mieux que tu ne tue personne lors de la cérémonie, expliqua Androméda.

\- Je ne tue pas, je torture nuance !

\- En effet il y a une grande différence : la torture fait souffrir la personne pouvant parfois lui offrir une mort longue et douloureuse …. commença à expliquer Leila, passée en mode Serdaigle par le stress que la futur cérémonie.

Elle fut couper par Andro qui lui mit un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche. _(y'a pas de détraqueur dans le coin pourtant, on m'aurait menti?)_

\- On va se détendre miss je sais tout. Et puis on connais les nuances entre ces deux mots, on y à été formées gamine, se qui fit rire ses deux cadettes et rougir Leila.

Chez les hommes Sevinounet tournait en rond comme un serpent dans un bocal. _(entre ça et le pigeon de la farce, décidément j'adore tes expressions!)_

\- Veux-tu te calmer Sevinounet, le réprimanda gentiment son papou Voldy.

\- Tu peux parler, tu fait la même chose.

En effet Voldy tournait en rond mais dans le sens opposé de son fils. _(t'es vraiment sûre que tu veux pas faire en sorte qu'ils se rentrent dedans?)_ Tous deux avaient déjà revêtu leurs robes de cérémonie richement ornées. Tandis que Severus arborait une tenue Blanche aux ornements vert, son père portait le vert des Serpentard avec des liserais blanc. Severus n'était pas coiffé, alors que le crâne de Voldy brillait de mille-feux. _(« la lessive de Mr Propre, c'est magique tout simplement »)._ Le père et le fils finirent par tombés nez à nez, c'est à ce moment la que Voldinounet se rendit compte que son fils n'était pas encore coiffé.

\- Sevinous, mais c'est quoi cette coiffure !?

\- Bah ma coiffure de d'habitude.

\- Mais c'est ton mariage mon fils, tu te dois d'être parfais. Tiens, je te prête mon shampoing à la fraise, lui dit Vold en lui tendant la fiole de shampoing. Et après je te ferais une belle petite coiffure.

\- Papou pose moi ces élastiques! s'exclama Sev en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. _(oh mais moi je voulais les petites tresses :o)_

Tout les invités étaient arriver et pas un n'était en retard. Lucius espionnait son fils en allant d'invité en invité pour se fondre dans la masse. Drago, pas dupe – après tout un homme aux cheveux quasiment blanc et à la robe bleu nuit ne passait pas inaperçus. _(Dumby, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?!)_ Drago essayait donc de semer son père, chose pas gagnée. Une partie de cache commença, alors que Drago ne voulait qu'une seul chose.

\- Bella, où as-tu mis ton voile? s'affola Andro. Il doit être en bas dans à peine dix minutes et impossible de mettre la main sur ce maudit voile.

\- Je sais pas moi Andro, sinon je le chercherais pas !

\- Mais vous êtes pas possible vous deux, je peux pas m'occuper de Leila sans que vous perdiez un truc.  
Leila rigola en mangeant son chocolat. Oui, depuis que Andro lui en avait donné un morceau elle ne carburait plus qu'a ça, ça la détendait.

\- Bella, essaye de te souvenir où tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois.

\- Je fais que ça Andro! Répondit la futur Madame Voldemord en tournant sur elle même.

\- _Accio Voile de Bella_ , ces mots furent dit dans un soupire de désespoir par Cissa. _(et moi quand j'ai perdu mon portable en mode silencieux je galère pendant une demi-heure, c'est injuste!)_

\- Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il sert aussi à ça ce sort, et pas qu'a enlever le cœur des Moldus ! Souria Bella en prenant son voile pour le mettre sur son chignon complexe.

\- Oui, et maintenant que tu vas devenir une vraie épouse, tu vas devoir apprendre à réutiliser les sorts pour autre chose que la torture, rajouta Leila. _(oulaaa, tu sais pas à qui tu parles là)_

\- Ça va pas être facile, murmuras Andro, qui se promit de faire un petit manuel de 999 pages pour sa sœur sur les sorts et les potions très utiles lorsqu'on devient une épouse et une mère.

Maintenant que le voile fugueur retrouvé comme par magie, les deux mariées se dirigèrent vers le haut de l'escalier où devait les rejoindre leurs futures époux.

D'ailleurs un des futurs époux venait de sortir de la salle de bain _(et après on dit que c'est les filles qui traînent dans la salle de bains)_ et soupira en prenant place dans le siège désigné par son père, qui l'attendais une brosse à la main avec une petite lanière de cuir blanc pour attacher les cheveux de son fils. Il avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire un chignon. _(je suis déçue)_

\- J'avais les même cheveux que toi autrefois, _(bon y'a déjà suffisamment de blagues sur les cheveux de Severus, je vais pas en rajouter une couche)_ Ah _,_ que j'aimais me les peigner.

\- Papou dépêche où on va être en retard. Et je ne suis pas sûr que nos épouses nous le pardonne.

\- Tu as raison mon fils.

Sur ses mots il attacha habilement les cheveux de son fils qui dégagaient une odeur d'orange.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le shampoing que je t'ai donné !

\- Ma future femme préfère l'odeur de l'orange.

Sur ses belles paroles ils prirent la direction des escaliers.

\- **Mais où est fourré ce sale môme, les mariés vont arrivées !** – sur cette douce pensée, Lucius vit Drago appuyé avec élégance contre la rambarde des escaliers, son regard perdu dans la foule, un sourire masqué sur le visage. _(je crois que j'arriverais jamais à me faire à l'idée qu'il à 15-16 ans dans ton histoire. Pas moyen de l'imaginé au dessus de 12 ans pour moi)_ Son père soupira, il avait déjà vu cette expression. Il se promis de le surveiller – **après tout ce sale gamin est mon adorable fils** – il rejoignis son fils.

\- Bien fils, les mariés ne devrais pas tarder …

Il ne put finir sa phrase. En haut des grands escalier en ébène se tenaient les deux couples. Cissa tenait la traîne en dentelle de la longue robe bustier couleur ivoire de Leila, dont les cheveux étaient délicatement relevés en chignon agrémenté de perles bleues et de petites fleurs. Sa demoiselle d'honneur était parée de la même robe beige à fines bretelles que sa sœur Andro, qui elle tenait la traîne en satin noir qui décorait la robe blanc neige de Bellatrix dont les cheveux corbeau étaient ornés d'un voile blanc. _(on est d'accord qu'à la base le blanc ça représenté la pureté?)_ Les deux époux tendirent leur bras à leur futur femme, puis descendirent la tête haute et les yeux remplis d'excitation

– **encore mieux que le jour où j'ai torturé un Moldu pour la première fois** – jubila Bella. Drago prit place en bas des escaliers, du côté de sa tante Andro, alors que son père l'imitait mais de l'autre côté.

Tout les invités rassemblés en bas des escaliers restèrent bouche bée devant temps de beauté et de prestance. Une fois tous en bas, Andro prit le bras offert par Drago qui regardait discrètement sur le côté se que ne loupa pas sa tante – **Oh que ça va être drôle** – pensa-t-elle suivant le regard de son neveu. Lucius prit le bras de sa douce femme – **elle est vraiment la plus belle** – gagatisa-t-il.

Voyant tout les regards portés sur eux Bella jubila – **Et oui ce magnifique homme, cet Apollon est à moi. Prenez ça dans les dents sales petits garces** – alors que l'autre mariée pensait à autre chose – **Oh elles sont si jalouses, il laisse tellement de cœurs brisés mon ténébreux Severus** -.

\- Dit mon petit Drago, que regardes-tu comme ça? Commença à s'amuser Andro alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le jardin.

\- Personne, pourquoi ?

\- Je n'est jamais demandé qui tu regardais, mais ce que tu regardais, sourit malicieusement Andro.

Drago fit une moue, vexé de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu par sa tante. _(j'avoue que sa réputation se Serpentard en prend un coup là)_

Tout le monde était installé dans le jardin aménagé par Drago. Les deux couples étaient sous l'arche en fleur, et les témoins à leurs côtés. Andro ne lâchait pas son neveu du regard et elle arborait un sourire de pur amusement.

\- Avez-vous des déclarations à faire? Demanda le maître de cérémonie.

\- Oui, fit la voix forte de Voldemort. La première fois que je t'est vu, tu étais encore si jeune, et pourtant ton regard était déjà remplit de cette douce lumière de folie. - Alors qu'il parlait, les joues de Bella rougissaient – Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à te voir autrement que comme ma plus fidèle Mangemorte, mais j'ai su que mon regard envers toi avait changé quand j'ai commencé à trouver ton rire si mélodieux et envoûtant quand tu torturais une vermine. Puis par un tragique coup du sort tu es devenue veuve, et maintenant tu vas devenir ma femme.

\- Oh mon Voldy, c'est si touchant. Et moi, la première fois que je suis venu te voir tu étais si majestueux, à se moment là je me suis promise de toujours te soutenir. Je suis tellement heureuse de devenir ta femme.

Le maître de cérémonie regarda l'autre couple, et Severus acquiesça.

\- Leila, je suis si heureux d'avoir suivis le conseil de mon père ce jours là au bal, et d'être aller te parler. Dès tes premiers mots tu as ravis mon cœur, j'ai hâte de devenir ton mari.

\- Severus, si tu savais comme je t'aime. J'aime passer mes mains dans tes cheveux aussi doux que la soie et me perdre dans tes yeux onyx. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de devenir ta femme.

Sur ces douces paroles le maître de cérémonie commenca tout le blabla. Alors que Drago regardait dans les invités, ses yeux se posèrent sur une magnifique demoiselle aux cheveux blond, l'air rêveuse, qui écrivait sur un parchemin. - **Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de venir avec moi à un rendez-vous chez madame Pieddodu lors de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?** \- pensa-t-il, un sourire niais sur son visage _( il s'est fait contaminer!)_ qui fit encore plus sourire sa tante, et faillit faire faire un arrêt cardiaque a son père – **Mon fils est amoureux ! Mais de qui ?** -

Les voeux venaient d'être prononcés, les bagues échangées et tout le monde se leva est applaudit au passage des mariés qui se rendaient dans la salle de bal pour le repas. Andro ne perdit pas de temps pour aller vers son neveu.

\- Excellent choix, elle est très belle, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Drago avant de se reculer pour contempler les rougeurs de se dernier, en rigolant.

Son rire fut coupé par les paroles froides et cassantes de deux personnes se trouvant dernière elle.

\- Pfff regardez moi cette traître à son sang qui est revenue en rampant maintenant que sa sœur, cette noble Bellatrix, s'est mariée avec le maître, chuchota un homme

\- Une vraie traînée. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'elle fais là, et encore moins comment elle à pu être demoiselle d'honneur, répliqua sa femme.

Alors qu'elle allait répliquer, le rire froid de Bellatrix et celui moqueur de la plus jeune des sœurs raisonnèrent dans l'air _(on dirait une apparition des Trix dans Winx club, je te jure)._ Toutes deux avaient sortie leurs baguettes et la pointait vers les deux garces qui avaient tenus de tels propos. Leurs maris les regardaient avec une telle tendresse. Drago leva les yeux au ciel, ils allaient le regretter.

\- Comment avez-vous osées parler ainsi à ma sœur, sale vermine? Tonna la voix glaciale de Bellatrix.

\- Des vermines de basse classe osant parler ainsi a une Black, pfff, continua Narcissa.

\- Par.. pardon, on ne voulais pas vous offusquer.

Les trois sœur les toisèrent, leur magie pulsa, les inviter tremblèrent, les maris les regardaient toujours avec la même tendresse, Severus et sa femme roucoulaient. _(si vous voulez une ambiance garantie lors de votre mariage, envoyez Mangemort au 3632)._ Drago, lui, regardait toujours la même demoiselle aux cheveux retenus par sa baguette magique. - **j'espère tellement qu'elle me diras oui –**

La dispute pris fin sur un magnifique rayon rouge et les hurlements de l'homme qui avait osé rabaisser Androméda _(il font même les effets son et lumière, c'est génial!)_ lancé par Bella sous les yeux pétillants de joie de Voldy. L'autre individu prit lâchement la fuite.

\- Ma tendre épouse, maintenant que tu as fini de jouer si nous allions manger.

Il lui offrit son bras qu'elle pris pour aller à table _(je la tente la blague cannibale pourrie?),_ imité par Drago avec sa tante et Lucius avec sa femme.

Le repas se passa bien, la pièce montée en forme de Papillon de Bellatrix et de Voldy fit un malheur, tout le monde le trouvait magnifique.

Puis les premières notes de musique retentirent dans la salle de bal. La musique du générique des Feu de l'amour sonna le début du bal, ouvert par les quatre mariés.

Andromeda poussa Drago vers la belle demoiselle pour qu'il l'invite à danser.

\- Lovegood, je suppose que tu n'as pas de cavalier. En tant qu'hôte je me propose comme cavalier, veux-tu danser? Son cœur battait fort alors que sa tante prenait des photos de lui discrètement et que sa mère faisait en sorte que Lucius ne voie rien.

\- Drago, tient les Joncheruine t'ont laissés tranquille, fit-elle joyeusement. Oui je veux bien.

Il prit donc sa main et se dirigea avec elle sur la piste. Malgré sa façon très originale de danser, Drago, un air de Poufsouffle sur le visage, suivait les instructions de sa cavalière.

* * *

Bon on touche a la fin, il me reste en gros deux chapitre, et surement des bonus si demander ^^  
vous penser quoi du couple Drago/Luna? moi je les trouve choux ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Vraiment désolé de tout se retard, j'ai eu plein de chose a faire et après sa a étais le tour de ma Béta

pour me faire pardonner la correction d'un chapitre bonus et en cour. désolé pour cette longue attente.

Chl007 : est si Drago et ma petite Luna, elle est présente pour écrit l'article du chicaneur sur ces magnifique double mariage. Merci pour ton commentaire il ma fait grand plaisir. j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. bonne lecture

Bewitchings-christmas: très bon shampoing a la fraise, mais il a jamais voulus me dire où il l a acheter - boude-, bonne lecture et merci de ton commentaire.

* * *

Nous allons voyager un peu dans le temps. Voilà donc trois ans que nos deux couples d'amour sont mariés, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour Drago.

Voici maintenant plusieurs années que les monde Sorcier et Moldu n'avaient plus subit d'attaques. Tout le monde était sous tension : tous avaient peur que quelque chose d'énorme se prépare, surtout depuis que le déroulement de la cérémonie de mariage des deux couples avait fait la une du Chicaneur (ajouté à l'internement du survivant à l'asile suite à de nombreuses visions.) _(pauvre Harry, la vision de Bella dans son tablier en dentelle lui aura été fatal)_

Savez vous pourquoi il n'y a plus d'attaques ? Et si on regardait dans la pensine pour en connaître la raison ?

 **Pensine, souvenir de l'auteur numéro 1 :**

\- Harry qu'est ce que tu as ? s'écria Ron en voyant son meilleur ami tomber, se tenant la tête près à vomir.

\- Une vision …. articula difficilement Harry qui avait une seul envie : sortir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une attaque ? Paniqua Ron.

\- Pire ! Voldemort et Bellatrix …..

Oups pardon, je me suis trompé de souvenir. Ça c'était celui où Harry put partager les joies de la nuit de noce de nos tourtereaux, dans une magnifique chambre avec un grand lit aux voilures blanches …. je m'égare, pardon. _(Ça aurait put être pire, il aurait pût avoir cette vision genre quand il embrassait Ginny pour la première fois. Je m'égare moi aussi je crois...)_

Voilà là c'est le bon, promis.

 **Souvenir numéro 2 :**

Drago, assit à la table des Serpentard regardait sa douce Serdaigle manger. Aujourd'hui il allait enfin lui demander, après tout ils avaient bien danser l'un avec l'autre.

\- Je vais lui demander … s'exclama Drago en se levant pour aller vers la sortie, pour attraper sa belle quand elle aurait terminer. Il ne fit même pas attention aux têtes de citrouille qui le regardait, étonnées par cet éclat.

Severus lui s'éclipsa à son tour pour aller espionner son filleul. Il avais juré à Lucius d'espionner son fils _(on change pas une équipe qui gagne hein)_ et s'il ne tenait pas parole, il devrait courir tout nu – avec juste une écharpe de Gryffondor autour de son cou – dans tout le parc de Poudlard. _(Pourquoi Rusard n'a jamais été aussi imaginatif pour les retenues?)._ C'est donc armé d'une caméra et d'un appareil photo qu'il se cacha dans un coin pour espionner le jeune blond.

\- Luna.. euh Lovegood, puis-je te parler s'il te plait.

\- Oui bien sûr Drago, sourit tendrement la jeune fille avant de suivre Drago dans le parc.

\- Voilà, je voulais savoir si … enfin… si tu voilà après notre danse et notr.. eu le mariage je n'arrête pas de me demander si.. tu … voilà je voulais te le demander en mariage. J'en est eut l'idée après le discourt et …. veux-tu m'épouser ?

Grand silence. Drago n'avait pas réaliser qu'il s'était mélanger dans ses idées _('tain, je savais pas que ça engageait à tant de choses une danse chez les sorciers. Va falloir que je me méfie moi !)_ ,

Luna sourit rêveusement, alors que Drago attendait la réponse. On put aussi voir Severus s'évanouir dans l'arbre, et la caméra continuer de tourner.

\- Alors tu veux bien venir avec moi au salon de thé ? Demanda a nouveau Drago qui cette fois avait poser la bonne question sans se rendre compte de celle d'avant. _(dire que je pensais avoir une mémoire sélective)_

\- Oui et avec plaisir Drago. Je t'attendrais samedi devant la grande porte, sourit toujours la belle blonde avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue et partir en sautillant. Elle laissa un Drago beugué, les joues rouges, une main sur la joue qui avait été embrassée et un sourire idiot sur le visage.

AAAAH je me suis encore trompé de souvenir ! Mille excuses, attendez je fouille encore.

 **Souvenir numéro 3 :**

\- Bella, envoie les pommes de terre s'il te plaît, demanda Cissy.

\- Aiie ça brûle ce truc ! les moldus on des trucs pas pratique pour manger.

\- Lucius, attends de goûter avant de te plaindre, s'exclama Andro, la maîtresse des lieux.

\- Papa d'amour, je peux avoir le fromage s'il te plaît, héla Severus.

\- Bien sûr mon fils, prend en plein. Tu dois grandir et devenir aussi beau et fort que ton papa, répliqua Voldy en servant son fils d'une dizaine de tranches.

\- Tu sais Drago, c'est pas en regardant ton fromage qui chauffe qu'il va cuire plus rapidement, taquina Leila. _(oh ouiiiiii, la raclette enfin ! XD)_

\- Drago, essayes un incendio, répondit fièrment Bella.

\- Bonne idée.

Il prit son fromage, s'écarta de la table, et lança l'incendio. Et comme c'était prévisible il ne resta rien du fromage.

\- Tata ce sort reste pratique uniquement pour cramer les moldus, ça fonctionne pas avec le fromage.

Ces un Drago tout triste qui se rassit a table.

Lulu n'aimant pas voir son fils triste, et ne voulant pas qu'il meurt de faim, mit son fromage à lui sur la pomme de terre de son fils, qui sourit tout content et embrassa son père sur sa joue. Narcissa mit son fromage à elle sur le la pomme de terre de son époux, qui la remercia et Bella donna donc son fromage à sa petite sœur. Voldy sacrifia son fromage pour que sa tendre épouse en ai un. Severus donna le sien à son papou qui en fut tout émut, Leila Rigola et donna le sien à Severus étant de son devoir de prendre soin de son époux. Andro fini le tour en donnant l'un des siens à Leila, en effet elle avait l'habitude et avait donc deux petites poêles pour avoir plus vite du fromage.

\- Sinon vous savez, le fromage cuit vite, aucun de vous serait mort de faim entre temps, rigola Andro qui se promit de les réinviter pour leur faire découvrir un autre truc moldu.

Oups encore trompé, ça c'était celui de la raclette party. Entre nous, maintenant Lulu Voldy, Drago et Severus en raffolent, c'est pas rare de les voir en manger à quatre heure devant les Feux de l'Amour. _(la raclette du goûter, on en parle jamais assez)_

Bon alors où est ce que je l'ai foutus ce souvenir.

 **Souvenir numéro 4 :**

\- Je les ai retrouvés, je savais qu'on ne les avez pas perdu ! s'exclama Lulu rentrant dans la pièce où se tenaient les trois autres hommes de leur étrange famille.

\- Ils étaient où ? demanda Drago, certain qu'il les avais oubliées a l'hôtel le jour de enterrement de vie de jeune marié.

\- Dans une armoire remplie de bouts de papier vert. Sur l'armoire il y avait marqué « pour notre futur maison et la boutique de tonton Voldy » entouré d'un gros cœur rose. Donc voici les magnifiques plans de notre futur demeure.

Il les étala sur la table basse où tous s'assirent en tailleur autour sur des oreillers.

\- Pourquoi y'a une tache d'alcool dessus? demanda Severus

\- Bonne question, on avait pas tant bu pourtant. Bah tant pis, répondit Voldy.

Les quatre hommes prirent le temps de bien regarder les plans.

\- Euh Lulu... tu es sûr que c'est pas un dessin de Drago lorsqu'il était petit ? parce que là ça ressemble à rien….. demanda Severus sceptique.

\- Et si on en redessinait d'autres ? questionna Drago, qui ne se souvenait même pas avoir dessiné un plan de maison. Seul Lucius s'en souvenait d'ailleurs.

Un autre parchemin pris place sur la table et ce fut à Voldy que revint la lourde tache de dessiner.

\- Donc au rez de chaussez on trouve : une petite cuisine ouverte sur le salon qui aura une grande bai vitrée. Elle donnera sur une terrasse qui serra devant une grande piscine avec jacuzzi. On trouvera aussi un petit labo dans une autre pièce, récapitula Voldy qui était en train de finir de dessiner le chaudron dans le laboratoire de potion. Ainsi qu'une chambre d'ami avec salle de bain, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu as oublié une salle de jeux pour nos futurs enfants, rajouta Severus.

Voldy se frappa le front.

-Comment j'ai pu oublier ça, moi qui en veux tant.

Il rajouta donc une grande salle de jeu en annexe du salon. On pouvait aussi accéder au labo. _(histoire que les gamins puissent aller tester les potions en douce)_

\- Bon alors l'étage. Drago c'est à toi de dessiner, s'exclama Voldy.

\- Non le premier étage c'est pour tonton Sev.

C'est donc Sev qui prit la plume et un autre parchemin.

\- Alors trois grandes chambres avec chacune leur salle de bain et leur salon privé. Puis il donna la plume et un parchemin à Voldy qui dessina la même chose. Puis se fut le tour de Lulu.

\- Papa pourquoi tu fais ma chambre ? Dans ton étage ?

\- Pardi Drago, tu vas habiter avec nous, et vu que tu es mon fils tu seras avec moi et ta mère.

\- Mais père, je compte me marier moi ….

\- Lulu, Dragounet a raison, il lui faut un étage pour lui sa futur épouse et ses enfants, soutient Voldy.

\- Bon d'accord, mais j'en met quand même une pour que tu nous rende visite à moi et ta mère, concéda Lucius.

Voldy pris le plan de son étage et rajouta une chambre pour son Sevinounet.

\- D'accord je viendrais vous voir, soupira Drago.

Puis Drago dessina son étage, qui ressemblait à celui des autre. Il rajouta juste la chambre pour ces parent. _(s'ils ont trop bu et que leur chambre est trop loin c'est ça?)_

\- Bon voilà pour notre maison. On pourrait rajouter un sous sol, avec une petite salle de cinéma pour regarder les Feux de l'Amour, et une piscine avec un sauna, vous savez comme celui que j'ai déjà construit, rajouta Lucius.

\- Bonne idée, répondirent les trois autres.

Une fois tout sur papier, ils s'occupèrent du jardin, en rajoutant un écurie pour les chevaux, et un parc pour le dragon de Severus que son papou voulait lui offrir _(et le drgon il fera parasol sur la terrasse pour l'été? Non parce que vu la taille faut bien lui trouver plusieurs utilités au quotidien à la bestiole)_ , et juste à côté, la serre de Sev pour les plantes de ses potion.

Après tout cela ce fut au tour de la boutique de Voldy d'être dessiner par les quatre hommes avec pour nom de boutique « Aux fleurs d'amour ».

Ah voilà. Bon ça c'est juste le début de la raison, attendez je cherche la suite.

 **Souvenir numéro 5 :**

\- Bienvenu Monsieur dans la boutique «Aux fleurs d'amour » que puis-je pour vous ? demanda un Voldy qui avait revêtit un grand tablier rose orné d'une belle fleur de cerisier pourpre, surmonter du nom de la boutique écrit en violet. _(j'espère qu'il a de la dentelle pour être assortit à celui de Bella)_

\- Bonjour monsieur, je vais a un rendez vous avec une femme que j'aime vraiment et je me demandais ce que je pourrais lui offrir comme fleur.

\- Je vais vous aidez. En plus il se trouve que je connais plein de choses sur l'amour. Alors je vous conseille les amaryllis, qui montrent la fierté de l'amour qu'on vit et votre désir de courtiser la demoiselle. Vous pouvez aussi rajouter des Anthurium blanches si vous êtes comme moi un grand amoureux timide.

-Je vais prendre cela monsieur.

Voldy prépara le bouquet et le donna au jeune homme, qui alla vers la caisse pour payer.

\- Un heureux événement pour bientôt ? Une fille ou un garçon ? demanda l'homme à Bella qui habillé du même tablier que son mari montrait en plus un ventre bien rebondit. _(ça me dit toujours pas si Voldy à de la dentelle sur son tablier du coup)_

\- Une fille, répondit-elle tout sourire.

L'homme la félicita, paya et sortit de la boutique.

Voldy vint se mettre à genoux devant sa tendre épouse et mit ses deux mains de part et d'autre du ventre de la future mère.

\- Oh mais c'est qui qui est là ? C'est la future petite princesse à son papa, bah oui. Tu sais, papa et maman ont hâte de te voir venir, oh ma petite mirabelle. Il embrassa le ventre de sa femme avant de se relever et embrasser sa femme tendrement.

\- Ma reine tu devrais rester assise, le médecin à dit que tu devais te reposer, c'est ton dernier moi.

\- Lucius mon amour je ne suis pas en sucre je peux bien me lever pour prendre un livre, soupira Cissy qui pourtant aimait voir son mari ainsi. Ils avaient déjà eu Drago pourtant, il aurait du être moins surprotecteur, et bah même pas.

\- J'ai hâte que notre princesse vienne au monde, elle seras la plus âgé, gagatisa Lucius qui vint masser les épaules de sa femme

\- Tu ne dois pas t'occuper des papiers pour l'ouverture de la deuxième boutique de Voldy dont je prendrais la gestion avec Andro et Leila ? Demanda la lady blonde.

\- Oh si, je vais vite finir sa et je reviens.

A l'étage du dessous.

\- Severus, je ne suis qu'à huit moi de grossesse et je ne peux presque plus monter les escaliers, qu'est ce que ce seras au neuvième mois ?

\- Courage ma rose, on arrive bientôt à l'étage de Lucius et Narcissa, et je te promet qu'avec Lulu et Papou on va mettre un truc qui monte et qui descend comme chez les Moldus. On y rajoutera même des fauteuils en cuir, comme ça vous n'aurez pas de problèmes. On fait ça ce soir.

\- Merci mon brave chevalier.

Le couple arriva enfin à l'étage de Lulu et Cissy.

Drago avais bien réfléchie, et ne voulant pas se faire espionner il avait choisi de saisir cette chance. Personne pour s'occuper de lui, il avait donc inviter Luna dans un zoo où y avait le seul spécialiste des Jocheruines. Bien habillé il alla chercher Luna, il avait déjà parlé avec le père de cette dernière.

\- Drago on va où ? demanda la belle blonde.

\- C'est une surprise ma sirène, répondit tendrement Drago en embrassa tendrement sa tendre copine. _(fais gaffe, avec autant de tendre ils vont finir en flaque sur le sol)_

Ils se rendirent au zoo. L'ancienne Serdaigle était aux anges, elle avait passé un long moment à parler avec le spécialiste. Drago n'avait pas écouter, bien trop nerveux.

Une fois la discussion avec le spécialiste terminé, il amena Luna devant la fauconnerie et mit un genoux à terre. Luna le regardait toujours avec un beau sourire.

\- Luna Lovegood, voilà quatre ans que tu partages ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit oui, répondit énigmatiquement l'ancienne Serdaigle.

L'aristocrate blond fronça les sourcils, mais se mit à nouveau à sourire quand sa belle vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Oui je le veux. Ah faudra demander à Severus l'enregistrement.

Le blond ne prit même pas en compte le reste de la phrase, s'arrêtant au « oui ». Il se leva pour prendre sa fiancée dans les bras et la fit tournoyer en lui faisant un câlin

Attendez partez pas, j'en ai un autre !

 **Souvenir numéro 6 :**

\- Lola tu n'as rien oublier, tu as bien vérifier ta valise hein? _(ouaiii, je vais enfin aller à Poudlard!)_ Tu as penser à ton carnet de dessin si jamais les cour venaient à t'ennuyer? demanda Bella à sa fille âgée de onze ans maintenant. _(j'aurais tellement aimer que ma mère me demande ça avant d'aller en cours xD)_

\- Oui maman j'ai rien oublié. Ah Eléanor sors de là ! s'exclama la jeune fille en retirant sa jeune sœur de 6ans qui était rentrée dans sa valise.

\- Louise ma chérie, tu as pris ton carnet pour écrire et tes potions si tu te fait mal ? Demanda Leila en tournant autours de sa fille et de la valise de cette dernière, elle aussi âgée de onze ans.

\- Oui maman j'ai tout, en plus y aura papa là bas je ne risque rien. Par contre maman fait attention, Noah va tomber en essayant d'attraper un livre.

La jeune mère courut pour attraper son jeune fils de sept ans.

\- Johanna, oublie pas de prendre tes gâteaux, et les potions pour Louise si elle tombe, ajouta Narcissa en rentrant dans la chambre de sa fille portant un paquet de gâteaux dans ses mains. Ça c'est pour le trajet, oublie pas de partager avec Lola et Louise. _('spèce de goinffre va ;) )_

\- Oui maman, mais je suis vraiment obligé de les partager ? demanda la jeune demoiselle qui allait aussi faire sa première rentrée.

\- Oui ma chérie.

\- D'accord, mais maman tu devrais t'asseoir.

\- Tu es pire que ton père, je ne suis qu'au 4ème mois, alors que Leila en est au 5ème et Bella au 7ème.

\- C'est pas une raison, Aaron doit te fatiguer et puis j'ai préparer toutes mes affaires alors tu peux te reposer.

Sur le quais de la gare :

Les aux revoir furent difficile ce matin là. Drago était lui aussi venu soutenir sa famille avec sa femme et leurs jumeaux de cinq ans, Scorpius et Liam. _(mon Liamichouuu!)_


	16. Chapter 16

Voici un court chapitre, qui je dois avouer est un chapitre pour remercier ma bêta qui est aussi une amie, et aussi pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente ^^.

Merci d avoir suivis cette petit fan fiction.

bonne lecture

* * *

 **1 Septembre :**

Une famille très étrange arriva sur le quais de la voie 9 ¾. On voyais quatre hommes, dont deux avec une blondeur identique, ce qui contrastait fortement avec celui du milieu qui portait une chevelure d'un noire intense, et l'autre homme chauve. Trois des femmes qui les accompagnaient avaient un port aristocratique alors que la quatrième dégageait un doux air rêveur en tenant le bras de son époux. Devant eux se trouver des enfants, leur enfants.

\- Johanna écoute moi bien, fit la voix de son père Lucius, tu es l'aînée tu dois bien veiller sur Lola et Louise, surtout Louise, compris.

\- Oui père, hocha sérieusement la demoiselle blonde.

\- Lola, ma douce fille, promet moi de ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu es ma fille, moi le plus grand sorcier de magie noir, et le plus grand fleuriste.

\- Oui père, ils goûteront tous à ma folie et personne me marchera sur les pied.

\- Louise ma princesse, ne passe pas tout ton temps a la bibliothèque d'accord. Penses à manger autre chose que du chocolat, sourit tendrement Severus. _(dommage que Lupin ait pas été prof à ce moment là)_

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux, tout le monde les avait reconnus. Harry qui avait enfin put quitter l'asile se retourna pour vomir par terre, il avait encore certaines images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit. _(et dire que Lockart aurait put être vraiment utile pour une fois)_

Les personnes présentent purent voir les enfants être tendrement embrassés par leur parents. On pouvait aussi voir Leila mettre des tablettes de chocolat dans les poches de sa fille _(surtout ne mange pas que du chocolat qu'elle dit hein),_ alors que Narcissa faisait de même mais avec de multiples gourmandises, et elle en eu même d'autres de son frère. Bella, elle, mettait un petit livre sur les mille et une tortures. _(on ne renonce jamais vraiment à lire les histoires qui ont bercer notre enfance)_

\- Et que aucun garçon ne vous approche, ajouta Drago lorsque les trois filles, après avoir embrassé tout le monde, partirent rejoindre le train.

 **Répartition :**

\- Malfoy Johanna

La demoiselle au visage sérieux alla prendre place sur le tabouret. On lui posa le choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Oh oh, une Serpentard. Vu ta personnalité je pense que Poufsouffle serait bien pour toi, c'est juste à côté des cuisines, mais bon tu t'ennuierais là bas _(et tu déshonorerais ta famille au passage mais c'est un détail)_ , aller hop SERPENTARD.

Quelque nom plus tard.

\- Rogue Louise

La jeune demoiselle vint timidement s'asseoir.

\- Mais que vois-je, une Serdaigle au penchant Serpentard. Enfin bon, tu restes une SERDAIGLE, annonça le chapeau

La petite Louise alla vers la table qui avait autrefois accueillit sa mère, sous le regard tout triste de Johanna qui mangeait un de ses gâteau _(elle à une excuse cette fois, c'est pour se consoler)_ et de Lola.

\- Voldemort, Lola.

La brune aux cheveux aussi bouclés que sa mère prit place sur le tabouret, une petite lueur de folie dans les yeux. Avant que le chapeau touche sa tête il cria :

\- SERPENTARD sans aucun doute. _(qu'est ce que tu veux, on à la classe ou on l'a pas. Moi j'ai même pas besoin du choixpeau pour être répartie tellement c'est évident mouahahah!)_

Elle bondit du tabouret avec un grand sourire pour prendre place à sa table.

 **7éme année vacances d'hivers :**

Les filles, avec leurs frères et sœurs, venaient de rentrer à la maison pour les vacances de noël. Les trois filles étaient installées dans le salon avec leurs parents ainsi que Drago et Luna. Les plus jeunes étaient dans la piscine couverte au sous sol, creusée après les premières grossesses des femmes.

\- Alors les filles qu'est ce qu'il y a de nouveau à Poudlard, demanda Bellatrix

\- Oh rien de nouveau ma tante, sourit Johanna.

\- Vous avez des nargoles autour de vous, fit la voix fluette de Luna.

\- Donc il y a du nouveau et vous ne voulez rien dire ? sourit malicieusement l'époux de cette dernière.

\- Non du tout, fit la voix neutre de Lola.

\- Louise ? Demanda malicieusement Drago.

\- Non rien, répondit la jeune fille dont les joues se coloraient d'une douce rougeur.

\- Des garçons ? continua Narcissa.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire mère, essaya de mentir Johanna.

\- Mon non plus ma tante, sourit Lola.

\- Jamais, rougit encore plus Louise.

\- DES GARçONS ! s'exclamèrent les trois pères.

\- Qui ? je veux un nom de suite ! continua Voldy

\- Bah euh comment dire …

\- Me dit pas que c'est un né Moldu, s'exclama le père.

\- Non, mais on vas dire qu'il est pas dans ma maison.

\- Serdaigle, non me dit pas Poufsouffle. _(ça pourrait être pire, dis toi que la goinfre de la famille à faillit y finir)_

\- Non, aucune des deux.

\- Mais alors c'est un … un ….

\- Tu peux le dire mon oncle c'est un Gryffondor qu'elle a choisie. Et pas l'un des plus anodin, rigola Johanna, alors que Louise lui mettait un petit coup de coude.

Voldy, sous le choc, n'arrivait plus à parler, alors Bella reprit interrogatoire, elle aussi choquée.

\- Pas un Potter quand même ?

\- Non ça c'est Johanna, sourit Lola

\- QUOIIIIII ! s'exclama Lulu à la limite de l'évanouissement.

\- C'est vrai que tu a une préférence pour les roux toi, ajouta sournoisement Johanna.

\- Un Weasley ! Voldy perdit connaissance.

\- Lequel, demanda Bella elle aussi au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Fred …. répondit Lola.

\- Morgane, Bella rejoignit ainsi son mari. _(mais c'est qui Morgaaane ? * ^*)_

\- Johanna je veux son nom ! réclama Lulu.

\- Albus…. Mais il est à Serpentard, c'est bien non? répondit la jeune blonde en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Mais vu que son père rejoignit sa belle sœur et son beau frère, elle jugea que ça ne changeait rien. _(dans la plupart des fanfic il est censé finir avec Scorpius lui. Est-ce qu'ils se le prête du coup?)_

\- C'est bien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas ton père s'en remettra, répondit Cissy

\- Et toi Louise ? Demanda Severus. Je veux un nom !

\- Ah bah elle à fait fort, rigola Johanna.

\- Ouais un Serpentard, ajouta Lola _(il en faut bien une qui fait pas trop de conneries)_

Louise rougissait et essayait de faire taire ses anciennes amies.

\- Le fils de Blaise Zabini, continuèrent en même temps Lola et Johanna.

\- Bon choix ma fille, répondit la voix calme de Severus fière de sa fille.

 **FIN**


End file.
